


UPRISING

by softskjin



Series: All For One [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), GOT7, K-pop, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Child Death, Child Loss, Child Murder, Drama, Drug Use, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Major Character Injury, Multi, Nudity, Physical Abuse, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, References to Drugs, Self-Sacrifice, Smut, Survival, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softskjin/pseuds/softskjin
Summary: After an incident, your life is never the same. You’re caught in a series of events that changed everyone around you, and life as you know it. Together with your friends, every day is a battle against humanity’s decay. When everything feels worthless and disappointing, you find out that there’s more to know in order to achieve the greatest victory…





	1. Trailer + Prologue

**INTRO:** After an incident, your life is never the same. You’re caught in a series of events that changed everyone around you, and life as you know it. Together with your friends, every day is a battle against humanity’s decay. When everything feels worthless and disappointing, you find out that there’s more to know in order to achieve the greatest victory...

**[ [Tracklist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLwdOr84ZNWj4KfUmc6ALd0ZQlhScx6-Ff) ]**

* * *

** **

* * *

**music player:** moonlight sonata epic trailer version - hidden citizens

* * *

The rain is already hitting the windows when the rumbling of thunder resonates through your house. The lamp in your desk titillates and you look at it. Even though the power doesn't go down, that moment reminds you of someone else. 

Peering through the window, you see the water drops traveling down the glass. Outside, the night seems endless, and you’re sure it’s going to be a rough one. There is a slight hope somewhere in your heart that _he _is going to do something to calm this raging storm; until then, all you have to do is just that - hope. And enjoy nature at its best. 

Your gaze travels back to your laptop screen again. “Stories about people with superpowers” it’s what can be read on your Google search bar. You didn’t mean to search for _stories_; you didn’t want to know what people theorized about people like _you_, but you needed to know something that was in the back of your mind since the day you (re)discovered your powers.

People love conspiracy theories. People love (and hate) the unknown, just like you do. Reaching for the internet seemed like the plan - just not a good one because it’s full of dumb theories. You think. No one has given you the answers you want, so reaching for the easiest place seemed to be the correct thing to do. Even if it is just to read what people assume it’s real. 

But they’re all theories. You don’t even know why you’re disappointed when you knew what was waiting for you on that hole. Even so, you can’t stop digging for information. 

You need to know.

You need to know more.

The internet is filled with tons of stories about comics superheroes, as well as ones about conditioned people that can do things that shouldn’t be able to. They’re different kinds of superpowers and it only serves to leave you thinking. 

It's one thing to create a comic superhero. another having a human condition - like that man that traveled around a bicycle and being completely blind. 

Another being in the real world with superpowers that _shouldn’t _exist. 

You’re real, you’re sure you’re real. You’ve tested yourself multiple times when everything feels surreal. You caressed your skin in front of the big mirror in your room. Touched your hair, eyebrows, and lips and felt everything. Even tested your powers once again only to witness it is true - it’s _real_, and so are you.

And yet… you just can’t bring yourself to believe just yet. A part of it, the unknown part, has to be a lie. Maybe you just want it to be a lie. Maybe it’s you who can’t accept there’s a reason that you have the powers you have. 

But what are you destined to do with them?

Sighing, you lean against your chair and rub your eyes with the tip of your fingers.

_ The internet isn’t going to answer my questions. It never has and it never will. _

You close the laptop with reluctance and your gaze fixes the ceiling. Maybe you’re thinking too much about the issue. Hoseok should know by now that you, too, possess powers. Maybe he can tell you more about them? 

_ I don’t know, Jin was really upset when he mentioned Hoseok would scold him. _

The thunderstorm seems to be intensifying. You guess it’s almost above your house. You’re probably about to receive a visit - or not since Jin also mentioned a few things about him that made your heart drop; he doesn’t want to see you because he can’t yet, was what he said. And that shit fucking hurts. You still can’t forget about the fact that he left you behind and told you lies - lies that, even if they were for your own well-being, they still hurt. 

You bite your lower lip and sigh again. You gaze through the window to look at night. It’s completely dark, which means the power must have shut down because of the storm. 

_ Can’t Jeongguk do anything about this? Is he going to waste a good opportunity to feed himself? _

You curse at yourself as memories start to come to you. You know your relationship with him is over, but you can’t ignore what has happened between you two. It wasn’t the best romantic relationship that has ever existed but you’re sure you were happy; and you know he was too. 

Pretty memories are always hard to forget. 

You rise from your chair and test the lights of your house - down, obviously. You always had the habit of leaving them off after dinner or when the television is passing dumb reality shows. You appreciated the darkness and the silence whenever you were alone. Curious, now that you think. You possess powers that transmit light and yet you find comfort in the dark. You don’t know if it has to do with it, but you make a mental note to ask your friends about it. 

You huff and look at the window again. It’s still completely dark outside. You walk toward the window and turn the knob, letting the wind and smell of rain wash over you. It feels good against your hot skin. You feel a little feverish and bask on it for a few seconds. The wind is strong and it’s making everything inside your living room rustle and fly everywhere. 

You close the window, only to miss the fresh air right after. The clothes you’re wearing cling to your limbs and tighten them, making you feel uncomfortable. It would be a good idea to change for something fresh. 

You walk to your room and notice you’re sweating heavily and grumble. Great. You should take a shower but you don’t want to do it when the power is down, plus it’s starting to get late and you have work the next day. But this heat - it’s as if you’re under the torrid sun in the middle of summer. We’re not in summer anymore. We’re on the verge of entering winter and one thing for sure is that this isn’t normal. Perhaps you caught a fever and that’s why you’re feeling out of your normal self. 

You shake your head and close your eyes, wiping the sweat from your forehead with the sleeve of your blouse. 

As you take your clothes off, the heat starts to feel unbearable. Oh gosh, why is it so hot? It’s a kind of heat that you’ve never experienced before. Something you can’t explain. Your skin has a wet coat and you clean it again. It only makes matters worse. You don’t know if it's the nerves but you also start having trouble breathing. 

You feel trapped.

You are trapped.

You gasp and stagger your way out of the room. The dark disorients you. Between the haze, you remember you left your cellphone at your laptop’s side, in the living room. It’s not too far. But given your state, it might look like an eternity to reach there. 

Your chest constricts. You growl as you drag your numb limbs toward the desk. You can’t breathe. You stop to try to steady yourself and take in a few portions of air. It is so hard - so hard to breathe. You start to cry when you feel your body giving up. 

But you can’t do it. You can’t give up yet. 

Staggering again, you push your limbs forward. Your hands fumble in the dark living room and you fall on your knees. You rely on your visual memory to remember where your things are. When you find the desk, you search for your cell phone. A few things fall on you; a mug, you assume, falls in your head. It slows you down but it doesn’t make you stop. You try not to push your laptop. Even though the inexplicable heat is about to consume you whole, you can only think about being careful with your things when you should be more concerned with yourself. 

You almost smile when your hands recognize the format of your cell phone. You grab it and fall on the floor, inhaling as much air as you can. You know your throat is going to constrict at any given minute. Your hazy eyes search for a name in your contacts list, but all you see are blurred letters and indistinguishable names. You hope you’re in your recent contacts list and you press one at random luck - 

You look at your arms.

They’re shining. Threads of light shine inside your skin, illuminating your veins, your bones, and your flesh. You approach your arms to your face to have a better look at them. Those are threads of light - but why? What is happening? 

The heat is so strong you can barely move. It feels like lead, but you manage to straighten yourself. You see your whole body shining, inexplicably so. 

You fall again on the carpeted floor. You have no strength left. 

You concentrate on the sound of the heavy rain against the window and close your eyes. This is happening for a reason. Your body is giving up for a reason. Your powers are revolting against you, probably, for a reason. A message. 

You’re inexplicably calm when you start coughing uncontrollably, your body contorting in inhuman ways. It’s even harder to breathe when you can’t stop coughing. You scream. You gag. You cry. You want this to end. The shining of your body keeps increasing, you can see it despite your fight to calm your coughing fit. You’re scared. 

Even more so because no one is coming to help you. 

When all you can see is light, you lose the notion of where you are. You lose sight of everything, even from yourself. Your throat hurts and it’s hard to breathe. 

And then everything -

* * * 

_ Remember when you were young - you probably had thirteen years old then - and you dragged Namjoon with you to that exquisite old house? _

Ah… was it that long ago? I remember…

_ Yes. Do you remember when your mother told you to stop doing that thing with your hands? You know, _ t̴̯̑͐̇͑̍͝ȟ̶̛͙̥̐̈́̓̈̓̄̊͑̑͘̕͝a̵̜̦̦̹̪͚̳̬̓́͑͒̽̈́̈́͑̕͝t̷̡͍̪̳͇͙̯̮͍̃̽̏͜ ̶̳̖̈́͛̽̂͑̓̋͆̍͆͑̏̌̔t̵̟̟̲̤̫͙͍̝̪̓͜ḩ̵͙͚͎̺͈̺̰̳̮͉̲̟̉̔̓̑̕͘į̷̥͉̫͆̋͒̉̇̆͐͑̍̚͝ṋ̶͚̑̏͛̿̄͜͝g̸̰͎̻̹̟̩̬̑̊͗̈̔͆̆̆͆͌͆͝?

Thing? What thing? That thing when - 

_ Yes. Also… Remember when I told y̴̧̲͐̂̾o̶̡̨̧͍̠̤͒͊̉̿̔̒̑͑̑́̅̚u̸̢̨̝͙̜̫̩͍̳͕͓̲͗̿̈̏̓̔̉̉̐͗̎̎̋̚͜͠ͅ ̸̨̮̘̱̤̤̙̜̜̺͖̓̓̑̈́̈́̅̏͘t̵͉̖͖͂o̴̬̥͖͈̳̬͖͎̱͓ ̷̛̛̜̩̰̰̼͚͈͒͑̿̓̓͑̒̉̇̑̈́d̸̠̟̏͌͗̄̓̾͠i̵̡̧̨̢̡̜̳̯͙͔̟̖͎̲͈̅̒̿̈́̒͂͑̋̃̉̑̊̍e̵̼͚̐? _

Who? Who did? Why would I -

_ Yes. Remember? I think y̷̢͈̦̾̔͋̀̃̉̊͐̊͆͛͝o̷͙̘̮͎̭̭̤͈̭̫͈̻͒̔̐͋̃̐u̴̞̱̺͍̜̹̠̐̒̎́̈̉̃͋̒̎͝͝ ̶̡̢̺͍͕̞̗̘͈͗r̷̨̘̣͇̖̖̣͖̠̺̘͖̎̍̑͆̊̎̚͝͠ȩ̶͙̭̞̠͙͖́̽̅m̷̡̻̼͗̅̓̾̓̐̋̀̑̕ḙ̵̢͕̗̬̼̤͉̃̉̓͌̽͐̆̓̄ͅm̴͇̘̤̼͇̓̈͂͆͆̌̇̿̓͂͛̓b̸̛͓͇͕͍͖̱̼̺͖̺͉͖̾̒̇̈́̀̚ȩ̵̦͈͈͑̿̎͗͜r̵̫̠̻͈͓̯̦̣͙̻̪̝̂̈́͛͆̚͠.̴͕͝ _

No.

_ Yes. Yes, you do remember. _

Your body churned and you couldn’t move; you remember.

Who’s talking? 

_ I changed my mind. You should live. I'm allowing you to. From this day forth, you shall breathe, talk, witness the world through your eyes and not through mine. You will know - the many beauties this world has, and you will treasure them. You shall live a wonderful life as you deserve. _

_ Until we m̴̡̧̡̭͍̦̟̞̳̮̝͔̄̈́ë̴͖̦̥͔́͊͋̎̓͜ȩ̶̩̟̃͗͛̚͝ͅț̴̢̲̃̓ͅ again. _

(̶̡̳͎̦̪̟̞̥͎̒̓̍͗͆̔̉͋̕̚͝i̸̢̬̼̯̬͖̘͒͋͂̕t̷̛͓͖̝̘͎͍̭̍͐̆̈́͗̀́̀̕ ̸̛̙̣͇̔͒͊̓͝͝w̵̨̛̭͉̟̮̥̞̼͔̗̳̪̋̈́͐̌ͅǫ̶̗̤̰̘͜͝͝ͅn̵̦͔̈́͂͋̋͌͒̄̓̓̓̐̎̉͒’̴̛̯̎̈͂̿̐͑̏͠t̸̡̨̻͇̳̮̖̣͚̟̼̱͖̃͛̆͊ͅͅ ̸̡̹͙͚̱̫͓̜̰̪̋́b̵̛̩̘͍̠͙̤̫̘̗̀̇̔̏́͗̏̕͜͠ę̷̠̜̈́ ̴̢̗͖͙̤͔̯͔͌̾̍͗̌͋̚͝l̵̡̪̱̖̬͙͇̪̣͍̒̃̔̍͂̍̋͜ǫ̶̡̭͉̰̫̳̪̩̼̼͓̟̈́̊͋̓̈́̏̊̄̿͘ñ̷̳̪̟̣͖̫͖̱͛̇̐̉͘g̵̢͖͉̝̈́̐̍͐͂͝͠͠͝,̴̛̥̫̪̖̥̠̗̲̳͚͉͕̺̤̃͗̇͛͑͊͝͝͠ͅ ̷̡͉̦̦͙͔̲̬̱͕͉̮̓́̽͌̿̑̕I̵̡̬̻͇̺̗̞͖͙̫̝͌́̾ ̵̢̡͉̪̠̦̞̟̈́̒w̸̬̳̫̯͍̍̊̿̃͒̄̏̄̊͘͝a̵̝̦͓͙̪̼̻͇̒̑̋̀͌̅͊̈́͗͆̎̕͘͠r̷͇̻͇͊́̔̉n̶̨̦̞̻͈̖̗̞̜͆͋͑͋͒̍͗̐̓͗̅͘ ̴̢͖̳̹̭̮̰̿̿y̶̧̡̠̻͔̜͇̽̎̑̋̾̓̅̿̌̾̂͌̃ơ̶͙̹̭̠͉̗̤͚̝̻̗̩̫̬̽̈́̉̑̑̊͑̏̽́̍͝͝ͅu̶͖̫̱̫̮̺̇̃̀̉̄̌͌̈̄̍̂̏̚͝͠.̸̗͔̠͕̬̝̭̌̐̌́̎͠ͅ)̴̡͎̖̤̊͛͂̽͗͑̎̈́̄̓͛̐̅̒̈́

* * * 

You come to your senses with a gasp. Your heart beats at a voracious speed against your ribcage and you try to calm your breath with a hand pressed in your chest. You quickly notice how numb your body feels, making it hard to move. 

_ It was just a bad dream_, you tell yourself. _ Just a bad dream_.

You should drink a cup of water to calm down a little and then (try) to go to sleep. It’s still night time, which means you still have a few hours of rest, you hope. 

You search your phone on the bed’s table, and indeed, you still have a few hours to sleep. 2: 32 AM. It puts a relieved smile on your face. 

You put the device back on the table and sigh. You don’t feel nervous anymore, so you should go drink that water your tongue and throat are so eager to taste. You feel incredibly dry. You search for the lamp switch and turn it on. The light makes your eyes water a bit and you look away, trying to find your slippers. They’re neatly placed in front of the bed’s table. 

You slip your feet into them, one by one, and you rise from the bed. Your legs are still weak and you sway a little. You support your weight with one hand on the mattress and wait a moment. With your eyes closed, your mind can only think about the bad dream you just had. It felt so real it makes you shiver. But, at the same time, it feels strangely familiar. Maybe you had that dream before.

You straighten your back and open your watery eyes that are now accustomed to the light. You take a few steps onward but find yourself unable to find the washroom. You look around, studying the sepia-tinged room you’re in. You are slow, but your eyes snap open when you realize you don’t recognize where you are. 

Your face scrunches and something inside you makes you shake.

What the fuck is happening?

You search for a door or window, something that can make you get a grasp of where you are. You palm the cold walls in search of a knob. You notice there’s a big distance from the bed to the door - this place is much bigger than your bedroom in your tiny apartment. The smell is also something that your nostrils have caught - it smells like an old room that hasn’t caught a sniff of fresh air for a long time. Not the usual smell of fresh bed sheets you always have in your room. 

When you find a knob you instantly press it down.

It’s completely empty. And it’s not your apartment. 

This is just fucked up.

Should you call for someone? You don’t feel like it, you just want to run away from that place for good. Something tells you you need to leave this place as fast as you can. 

You go back to search for your things. Anything that belongs to you goes back with you. The first thing you grab is your cell phone. Then you search around for anything that seems familiar to you. Your first intent was to be as quiet as possible but the anxiety makes you lose your patience and you end up losing control of your movements. You roam around everywhere in search of anything familiar. 

There’s nothing yours. 

You sit on the ground and stare at an empty space. Why? Where were your things? What were you doing here? 

You rise and walk lifelessly to the bed again. 

The door opens suddenly and you jump, hitting your heels against the bed table -

“____?” 

You quickly recognize the voice and run to him, catching him in a tight embrace. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” he returns your embrace and rubs a hand up and down your back. It’s warm. Comforting. He’s scent is so familiar. You start crying against his chest, “I’m here. Oh… what were you searching for?”

You clean away the tears even though you’re still shaking. 

“I was searching for my things,” you murmur and search for his eyes, “I… I woke up and realized I wasn’t in my house and -”

He nods, “I understand… I’m sorry. I should’ve been here to reassure you the moment you woke up.” He puts his hands behind your neck and leans in to give a kiss on top of your head. 

“The moment I woke up…? What happened?” You tug at his sleeves for an answer. “Tell me. I’m super confused. I don’t even know where I am and it’s driving me crazy.”

“That… is something we have to talk about.”

There’s something more in his gaze. Something that you can’t see. He looks conflicted in choosing words to deliver to you and that makes you nervous.

_ «You will know - the many beauties this world has, and you will treasure them. You shall live a wonderful life as you deserve.» _

Ah. 

How naïve you’ve been.


	2. 01 - No More Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "From there, you can only see destruction. There’s no city of Seoul anymore. Some buildings survived the attacks but you never know when they’ll give up and fall to join the rest of the ruins."
> 
> "I don’t recognize anything anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally here for Chapter One! The beginning of my greatest adventure and challenge! 
> 
> I thought a lot about posting the first chapter now because it has scenes that might trigger people and make them think this is based on the recent outbreak of coronavirus around the world. As you read this chapter, you might connect a few things with it (even tho I have this written since November and no I don't predict the future god bless). But I also understand that the direction this story is going to take is the path to hope, so I ended up deciding to post this in hopes to make someone think positively and think that everything will be alright. We're going to survive this. 
> 
> However, I ask that, if this triggers you in some way, just tell me or simply stop reading. 
> 
> With no further ado, hope you enjoy this chapter! c;

* * *

**music player:** is this the end - hidden citizens

**[ [Tracklist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLwdOr84ZNWj4KfUmc6ALd0ZQlhScx6-Ff) ]**

* * *

I am not human. 

For many years, I believed I was a normal girl. I grew up with loving parents. Excelled in my studies. Made a few friends. When adulthood arrived, I was a woman with many dreams and a career to achieve. 

Not everything went according to my plans, but still, I was happy. I had a job I didn’t like, sure. But I was getting paid for it, so I was happy to have enough to pay for my house and food. 

I was surviving, like any human.

Then I discovered I had superpowers. I was beyond happy to be special in my own way. I hoped I could use them in times of disarray - times I wasn’t sure they’d come, but I was happy they’d be of use. My life has changed since that day. I wasn’t only happy to have powers. I truly felt like I deserved them. You know, the whole thing about “if this is happening it’s because I deserve it”. It wasn’t a bad thing, so why should I be mad?

It’s because, with my discovery of having superpowers, life as we know it changed completely. For the worst of it.

Suddenly, I wasn’t able to control my inner force and whipped out my neighborhood entirely. Gone. Not a single person, building, pet or any other thing living in that neighborhood survived to tell you the story. A shield, supposed to protect, destroyed everything that crossed paths with it. 

My shield.

To this day, I don't know how that's even possible. I don’t want to think about it to protect myself, if you ask me. Those are memories I usually keep to myself. I also don’t talk about that - except for one time. I confided that episode with the boy I’m living with. He’s the only one I can trust. 

Since that time, I’ve never used my powers. I promised I’d never ever use them again. If i could erase them, I’d gladly do so. Sadly, I’m well aware that the only thing I can do is simply ignore them. Deep down, I know they’re still there. I can feel them. I can hear them calling my name. Whispering in my ear to use them. Try them one more time. I don’t know how I have so much self-control.

It’s the best I’m doing.

Later on, all empowered creatures decided to rebel against humanity and take over every single country on this planet. It didn’t take them long. I don’t know exactly where it began, but when the news about the President of South Korea, Moon Jae In, came out stating he stepped out of the presidency spot, it was obvious the Rebels were behind it. It was a matter of giving up his seat or dying, and he made his choice.

It spread like a disease. A wild fire with no one strong enough to stop it. 

In a matter of days, all countries were under the custody of the Rebels. They were the ones in charge of the rules. Rules that should never be applied in this day and age. Rules that only serve them and their sole purpose of spreading horror and chaos. 

I don’t recognize anything anymore. 

The people who didn’t choose to follow their rules are obligated to remain in the Neutral District - the district I’ve been living in for the past year and a half. Me and the people who live here are safe for now, but we live with the uncertainty of that being long-lasting. They’re completely insane and might declare war when they get bored of seeing the people of this place living with hopes of better days. Because that’s how things are now. 

It’s as if… they’re always angry. Angry at the remaining humans. As if they’re at fault for everything that has happened in their lives. They’re tired of hiding. Tired of pretending to be normal when they know they aren’t. I never acknowledged that reason as a strong motive to rebel against the _ whole _ world, but now I can understand why. Humans would perceive us as monsters. No matter if you used your power for good or for evil, you’d always be… a monster. 

But this - this is no manner of living a life. When all you do to claim your worth is shout your anger and punish all humans that cross paths with you it’s when you need to stop and think about what you’re becoming. Is killing them your only answer? Extinguish their race so your own can escalate to the top? 

Because I don’t agree with that manner of thinking, I took refuge in the Neutral District. It lives to its name. It’s neither good or bad, but I’d prefer living here than in the place Namjoon took me to. I grew used to the grey. I can’t trade the grey for the green.

The district isn’t too big. I already know it like the back of my hand so I know every dirty alley of this place. I like to walk around and keep an eye on the people living here, as well as on the newcomers. Not many people cross the borders, and when someone does, I always keep them under my eye. There are a lot of humans living here - more than people with superpowers in fact. The ones who choose this place are usually runaways from the Rebels. Because it’s neutral, they don’t have to give explanations to anyone. Most of them don’t even have identification documents. Some of them eventually leave in search for a better place to live the good life they think they deserve. I’ve questioned myself if life is better in the other continents, like these people think it is.

I walk out of my usual back alley and see Yugyeom and Lucas. As it happens, I also know every habitant of this place. I became obsessed - yes, obsessed - in knowing every single person living in the Neutral District because of a single reason. I couldn’t care less about the Rebels and the nasty way of governing they have. That’s the last thing I care about. 

Right now, I just want to find my family, as well as my best friend. 

I lost contact with them almost two years ago. It has been a long time of searching and suffering from the failure of my solo mission in trying to find them. I had to give up when the place I used to live was taken by the Rebels, as well as the neighborhood my parents lived in. Holding the torch of hope, even after this whole time, is proven difficult but I refuse to give up. 

I’m hopeful they’re still alive. I might be holding that hope too high, I’m aware, but I haven’t given up yet. I just can’t accept that I didn’t have the chance to tell them how much I love them and eventually… tell them goodbye. 

I gaze up. Another day has passed by. There aren’t too many people on the street. There’s something from the past that I miss a lot - children playing on the street. Watching them running around, playing Tag or Street Soccer. During my childhood, those were the games we used to play a lot. Girls would play with their dolls or play house. I miss their laughter. 

Today, there are no children. Women have been forbidden to have children since two years ago - all of us are obligated to take medicine to prevent pregnancy. And what for, if even love is forbidden? If you and your lover are caught, you’re killed on the spot. That’s why humans are perishing at the naked eye. I’m sure a few of my own have too, but that’s probably taboo in our “community”. I don’t understand how love can be condemned, and that’s another reason I am in this district. I can’t fall in love either. I confess I did think about having children of my own. But I don’t want them to grow up in this environment of bloodthirst and hate. 

That’s another hope I hold in my heart. That, one day, sooner or later, people can be happy again as they used to be. That children can live in peace and be told that this was just a nightmare. 

I arrive at the house I’m currently living in. No one seems to be here, so after taking my cape and shoes off, I tiptoe my way to the kitchen. As I guessed, no one’s home yet, which means I still have time to sip a bit of the only thing that keeps me sane - alcohol. 

I found this seller in the district market while I was checking the borders. He was selling it for a very low price and I didn’t think twice. Alcohol, nowadays, is really cheap, so I bought a few. The alcohol takes much longer to have an effect on people with superpowers. 

I open the bottle and quickly drink as much as I can in a single go. The burning rises to my nostrils and cheeks, but I hold it in. With teary eyes, I release a sigh and then laugh at myself. It’s as strong as ever. 

I drink again, this time a smaller portion. 

Sounds of heavy steps behind me make me straighten my back. Fuck, it’s too late to hide the bottle of—

“Noona, I brought—Noona, you’re drinking again,” his tone isn’t angry but rather disappointing. He scolds me a lot and it makes me wonder if he’s the one older than me. 

“I wasn’t,” I deny it as I put the bottle back where I had it, “I just thought I saw a bug on it so I grabbed it.”

“Noona, I’m not a fool.” He leaves the bag on the kitchen table and comes to me. He stands too close. He’s much taller than me, which gives him the perfect aura of big-brother I never had. “I can smell it.”

“Okay, I was. Just a little.” I make the sign with my fingers, “I’m not even dizzy.”

“But I…” he lowers his gaze to the floor and sights. “I don’t like it when you lose yourself like this…” it’s almost inaudible, but I heard him loud and clear. His empathy makes my heart tremble. It disarms me. But, with him, it’s alright. 

“Seonghwa, look at me,” I plead with a tinge of softness in my voice. I don’t want to see him sad. He doesn’t deserve this. With his head still hung low, he looks at me through his lashes. “I don’t want you to be sad because of me, you hear?”

“But, ____, how can I not be sad if you just-”

“I’ll be fine!” I grab his face with both hands and make him look closer at me, “I am fine. You don’t have to worry about me, okay?”

His hands snake my arms and they catch my hands, encircling them with his own. They’re warm and transmit the strength he always has for me.

“You’re not fine. You’re suffering.” 

Of course, he had to say it. 

I’m never angry when he points out how I feel. I never had the intention to hide it, anyway, so I’m never angry with him for saying it out loud.

Yes, I am suffering. But all suffering ends one day, and that’s what I’m doing. Waiting for the day it ends. 

I always try to lighten the mood when he gets too emotional. Life is already as shitty as it is, so I want him to enjoy the little we have. 

I peer inside the bag he bought without touching it. I don’t detect any particular smell. 

“What did you bring today?” 

Upon the change in conversation, he has no choice in going along with me. 

“I found this thing you told me about one day,” he rummages inside the bag to take out a small box made of paper. I’ve never seen those. “Blueberries!”

Blueberries are, indeed, one fruit I like and I did mention them in the past. But blueberries are an expensive fruit these days. I have no idea how Seonghwa managed to get them—

Oh fuck. 

Seonghwa sees my stern face and peers at me. “What’s wrong?”

“Where did you get these?” I realize too late how venomous my voice sounds. Seonghwa steps back instantly, perhaps sensing the danger. 

“The - The usual place, of course… Why-”

“Who gave these to you, Seonghwa?” I slam the small box against the table, the small fruits probably inedible. Fuck, I must have ruined them. I can see the sad surprise on Seonghwa’s face.

I curse under my breath and turn away from him, taking in a few breaths. He’s not at fault. Seonghwa is not at fault. It’s not him I’m angry, but the poor boy always has to deal with my rampages. I truly don’t deserve him. 

“The guy at the market was selling them at a low price, so I just…”

“I’m sorry,” I mutter under my breath without looking at him, and I hate it. I should be sincere and look him in the eyes as he deserves. 

I hear him shifting and then I feel his hands on my shoulders. 

“It’s okay…” he whispers against my head as he runs his hands up and down my arms. I feel disarmed again.

“The more comfortable I get around you the more I hurt you,” I’m disappointed with myself, “You don’t deserve my anger.”

“I don’t mind. I would rather see you angry than drunk and miserable.” His comment makes my head jerk up at him. I throw him a glare. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

I don’t have what to say in my defense. He’s told me that a few times, more than I can count, unfortunately. Even so, I always end up miserable and wasted in alcohol, as he stated. 

I turn away from him again and shrug.

“Well…” I can’t let this go yet. I have a clear, almost certain, hint who the guy at the market was. I plan to discover soon. “Did you see the person who gave those to you?”

“Hm…” I turn my body to him and watch him expectantly. I don’t think he knows his name, but just by describing his features is enough to give me an answer. “He was a bit smaller than me, but not much… Clear eyes, blond hair. He didn’t seem shady at all. Had a kind face. He stood out a lot in the market, now that I think about it.”

I knew it. Of course, it could only be one of them.

I try not to slam anything and resort to biting my lower lip to restrain myself. I’m not surprised they found out Seonghwa is related to me. They have a ton of people on their side already. 

It would only make sense to join them, right? After all, they were my friends… until months ago. 

It’s not like I got into an ugly fight with them since the “accident” but after witnessing what transpired since that day, I just couldn’t join them in trying to save the world as they stated countless times. If I am not with them it’s because of a much egoistic reason. It makes me sick just thinking about it. Plus, I’m sure they can do the work without me - for all I’m concerned, my “shiny shield” is nothing compared to their powers. What can my shield do? 

“Do you know him?” Seonghwa asks, perhaps looking at my frown. 

I don’t know if I should tell him the truth.

“More or less…” I answer and look at the bottle of alcohol not too far from my reach. I guess it’s calling me again. “It’s not important. Thank you for the blueberries, though.” I eye the paper box, hoping there’s still some we can eat. “I’m sorry for acting like I did.”

“It’s alright… I can go back there to try to-”

“Don’t.” I interject quickly, “Can you forget you ever saw him? It wouldn’t do you any good.”

“If you say it like that it makes it even more difficult to forget...”

“You’re right… Then pretend it was someone else, okay? Please?”

“Okay… If that’s important to you.”

Seonghwa smiles uneasily but I know he will make the effort. He turns away from me and opens the small box. 

“They’re intact!” He beams looking at me. I’m also relieved because I didn’t want him to be sad because of something stupid I did. 

“Nice! You can eat some if you want.” 

“But these were for you.”

“Why only me? You brought them so you should eat them too.” 

He smiles at my words and puts one in his mouth. 

“Delicious! Try them, Noona,” 

He extends the box to me and I hesitate. Just looking at them I can already see Jimin’s face, as well as his scent. 

“Later, okay?” I make an effort to smile without showing a frown to him. 

He nods once and continues chewing the small fruits.

While his back faces me, I grab the bottle without ceremonies and take off to my room. I don’t think he noticed, but if he happens to have memorized where it was, he will know I took it with me. It might be too late when he finds it, though…

I gaze at it then I look through the window of my room. All I see is the same distinct grey and dirty white of every day. Boring. Disgusting. This is what we came to live with. The more you look around the more dirt you’ll find. 

I open the bottle - I love the sound it does when I take the lead off - and shug down two big gulps of it. The burning in the throat makes me cough, but I love it. It makes me feel something. 

I just hope Seonghwa won’t come up anytime soon.

Looking at the window again, I take a few steps to peer on the street. Long ago, this place faced war and most of the buildings were taken by criminals. They had special abilities like me, and thus this small portion of the district was taken by them because they were stronger than an average human. Even though he thinks he’s the leader, this part still belongs to the Rebels but because it’s on the outskirts of Seoul, their leader allowed them to oversee this place. 

Back then, I thought staying around here was a good idea… but I was so wrong. 

Namjoon was the first to try to convince me to stay with them. I had a room all set and everything. 

Then it was Hoseok. I only knew about his Chrono vision that day. He warned me what would happen if I left them and I couldn’t believe my ears when he told me he had superpowers too. I was so naïve. 

And lastly, Jimin. I still remember how he pleaded with me to stay, that it would be much better if I joined them instead of rebelling and denying my shield. He, of all people, could’ve imprisoned me with his ability to control nature. That would make me stay, without a doubt. But he didn’t. Because that’s not in his nature. He never forces anything. 

They ended up letting me go.

Even though the leader of this small portion of land allowed me to stay, I had first to deserve that. He selects his people with duels, and obviously, not everyone is skilled enough to win. Not everyone has superpowers. I could’ve lied that day when I asked for a roof, but he never makes exceptions. I told him all I could do was create a shield. I never trained and I was scared shitless. All I could do was to create the same stupid bubble around me, protecting me from my opponent’s blows.

I had to fight Seonghwa that day. You wouldn’t say it at first glance, but he’s strong and knows how to fight. I didn’t even know how to fight, so I simply relied on my shield. I created a bubble and stayed inside. The fear didn’t allow me to move a muscle and I didn’t want to risk any injury. Maybe he would grow tired of fighting me and the duel would end with a draw. But, obviously, things don’t work like that. If there’s a one-on-one fight, one has an obligation to be the winner. And me, weak as hell, would be the loser for sure. 

His continuous blows made my bubble dispel at some point. Not only that, but he was thirsty for a good fight that day. It'd be an easy win. But I really wanted to stay there. I didn’t want to go back to them. I then relied on my instincts and managed to dodge his fists. He used his Wrath to cease me but I could still use my bubbles to protect myself. He didn’t give me time to create a bigger one enough to keep me inside, but at least I could create shields big enough to protect me. That was probably something I learned in the heat of the moment. 

“Don’t you have anything more to attack me with?” Seonghwa shouted, anger making his veins pop. He was so scary it made my legs buckle. 

I didn’t want to fight. But I didn’t want to lose either. 

I dashed away from him, hoping he wouldn’t follow me. But, as I stated before, I was too naïve to think something like that. He did chase me. And he did throw a blow so strong it made me fall face on the ground. 

That was his victory. I lost and was without a “house” I could stay in. 

I don’t remember why I felt disappointed with myself back then, but it was probably because I thought I could win if I tired him out. I was too close-minded. I was what you could say “the princess in the middle of a battlefield”. Too clean and pure about to have her dress stained with dirt. 

“Are you okay?” I whipped around, still crouching on the floor, when my opponent came to me. When I looked at his eyes, the anger and blood-thirst was long gone. All I could see was his gentle aura. Upon seeing my scared face, though, he raised his arms in his defense, “I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m sorry.”

I couldn’t believe my eyes. He was acting nothing like he did previously, ready to kill me if he wanted to. 

“You won. Why are you talking to me?” I didn’t talk to him as I should’ve and snapped instead. My ribs were aching. I sat on the ground. 

“Oh… Oh, my God, I’m so sorry for hurting you!” And now he was panicking! This couldn’t be more weird. He waved his hands around and tried to touch me a few times but never did. It was as if I would sting him. “Let me help you.”

“No!” I ran away from his hands and eyed him with a mix of fear and disgust, “You tried to kill me a few moments ago, remember? No way in hell I’m going to ask for your help!” I tried to raise from the ground but the pain made me yelp and I almost fell on the ground again. I didn’t because he caught me on time. 

“I-I can’t say I didn’t try, but—you’re hurt. Please. Let me help you.”

I didn’t have anywhere else to go. Except go back, but that was out of the question. I did get out for a reason and no way in hell I was going back because I failed in finding a place to stay. That would only tarnish my ego. 

I still remember Seonghwa’s hand extended to me. I also couldn’t forget his evil intentions, but in the end, it didn’t matter. Thinking about it again, I don’t think he ever planned to kill me. He just wanted to fight to win, and I was obviously too weak to face him. 

I grabbed his hand and he helped me up. 

“Listen, huh… What’s your name?” 

“____”

“You can stay at my house if you want.” The offer comes as a surprise and I regard him with round eyes. He couldn’t be serious. “My house has spare rooms. You can pick yours. I’ll talk to the Leader to make him know about my offer, so you don’t have to worry.”

“I don’t think he’ll like that idea…” 

“It’s fine, trust me-” I look at him with a raised brow upon hearing the word trust, and he’s fast in understanding why, “Right. I tried to kill you. But it’s over now, I don’t really want to kill you.”

“I sure hope not. You seem like a nice person.” I can’t lie. I don’t trust him one hundred percent, but after our exchange, he does look harmless, “Plus, I don’t want to constantly hide inside my bubble. I’m too tired for that.” I giggled and my bones signal me to stop because they fucking hurt. When I gasp, Seonghwa moves a step forward, probably afraid I might lose my balance again. It’s visible in his visage that he’s repentant for what he did. 

“Then… what do you say?”

I don’t want to molest him, that’s the truth. He’s a nice person and is showing how much he truly wants to repent for his damage and help me by offering me a roof, but I’m thinking that’s going too far. I should find another shelter for me, one in which I don’t feel bad.

“I don’t have much,” he continues with a scratch on his nape, “But it’s enough for both of us if you accept.”

I don’t have anywhere else to go. His offer is the closest thing I have of a “home”. It’s a temporary solution. I can help him while I recover and search for a house of my own. 

“I accept,” I say and he smiles broadly, “Just kick me out if I’m too much of a burden. That's all I ask.”

“You won’t be a burden!”

To this day, I don’t know why he still has patience for me. I messed up a lot of times and he still didn’t kick me out. I promised myself I’d find a house for me, but the truth is that I’m so comfortable the way I feel I don’t want to. Seonghwa has become a part of me, too, and I wouldn’t leave him behind for anything. He gives me hope. Hope that things will change. That this is all a nightmare and we’re just taking too long to wake up. 

I end up closing the bottle and leave it on the ground, near the window. 

The sun is almost setting, but I decide to go out. I tell Seonghwa so he doesn’t have to worry about my whereabouts and leave the house.

The air smells different. It has been like this since things began to change. It contrasts with the ruined forms of the building. 

It’s not too cold to go out without a coat, but still, I embrace myself with my arms and just go wherever my legs lead me. 

It’s in these moments when I’m alone that I feel completely useless. It has been too long since I saw my parents' faces - I lost contact with them since the day they found me unconscious in my neighborhood. That’s part of the reason I am where I am. I need to find them, as well as Melissa, my best friend. They simply… vanished, and I can’t accept that. Because there has to be a reason for that. When I asked Namjoon and Hoseok about that, they tried to reassure me they were safe, but never told me where they were. If they were safe like they told me why wouldn’t they tell me their whereabouts? It won’t fit my mind. It gives me the impression they’re keeping secrets from me.

I stop when I notice I’m at the borders of my district. From that line, there’s a vast green scenery that invites me to step into it and drown my feet in the fresh grass. It has nothing to do with the lifeless, dirty and grey I’m used to. I hate when I rely too much on my feet, they always do this. 

Sighing, I close my eyes and turn around to go back. 

I don’t want to believe this is a sign, but the truth is that it is. 

And I’m just going to ignore it as I always do.

I can sense him behind me, a few meters away, but I don’t dare to turn around. 

Stomping my feet on the dirty ground, I walk away at a brisk pace, fast enough to show my anger and will to stay away from them.

“Are you okay, ____?” Wonho sees me walk like an angry dinosaur and calls me from the other side of the street, “You look a bit ang-”

“I am angry,” I interject but slow down a bit, “How’s your shoulder, by the way?”

“It’s healing, thank you.” he smiles and I smile back. “I have tangerines, do you want some?”

“I… Thank you but I don’t know how to pay you for them…”

“Did I ask if you wanted to buy them?” I shake my head no, “Then have one.” He grabs one from the basket and I accept with both hands. “Wait, take the whole basket and give some to Seonghwa too.”

“Thank you, you’re too kind.” 

His actions contrast with the grey and dirt of this place. I don’t know how this is possible. I wave goodbye to Wonho and go back inside. 

“Hello, ____,” 

I almost drop the basket in the dirt.

“It’s been a while, huh?”

I look up in horror.

It’s Jin.

I regard him with a long stare, first noticing his smile and the at-ease pose that just makes my nerves pent up. Then I look at Seonghwa, who immediately recoils and turns away. He knows I’m angry and he knows I’m going to yell at him later. 

Or not, depends on the reason Jin is here.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was passing by and decided to pay you a visit,” he looks around and then his eyes settle on me again. “Everyone is worried you might get into trouble.”

“I’m doing great. Now, if you excuse me, I want to go back to my peaceful life with my friend.”

I move into the kitchen and make sure to bump his shoulder as I cross paths with him. But he never learns and makes way behind me. I drop the basket at the kitchen counter.

“You know it will never be peaceful until we solve this,” he says leaning against the counter, “We could use your help.”

“I’m not available.” 

“Because you don’t want to be,” I eye him, “You’re only available to get into trouble and get wasted in alcohol. I couldn’t be more disappointed.”

Disappointed.

“Well, yeah. I am a disappointment,” I let my emotions control me and I find myself talking louder than I’m supposed to. I look at his eyes, “Now, if you excuse me, this _ disappointment _ doesn’t have anything more to say to you, so just leave me alone.”

I turn away from him again and start cleaning the kitchen. I just wanted an excuse for him to leave me alone. Maybe that’d make him go away faster.

“You’re a disappointment because you chose to be one,” he murmurs against my neck and I gulp, “You’re not like this. You know you aren’t. Deep down there are still remnants of that bright girl I once met.”

I press my lips in a thin line and slowly turn to face him. I’m on the verge of tears but I gulp them down. 

“I am the way I am now. That person you once met is dead.” I hate how my voice sounds strangled and bite my lips soon after. If I say all the things I want to say, I’ll end up crying. I turn away again to hide my weak state.

“Lie to yourself how you want. But know that you don’t belong here.”

I hear his footsteps and then the door closing. I look up, holding my breath, desperate to keep my tears where they belong. 

“Noona?” Seonghwa’s soft voice sounds from the kitchen entrance, but I don’t look at him. “Do you need me?”

“Everything’s fine, Mars,” I try to sound well, but I probably spoke too loud. “I’ll clean the kitchen to calm down. Don’t worry.”

Seonghwa hums in response and goes away.

I can’t stop thinking about it, but I don’t feel so temperamental anymore. Their visits are not unusual. They used to come, once in a while, to check on me and try to persuade me to go back to them. They always go back with the same answer. 

I don’t want to go.

I don’t want to go because I don’t ever want to use my powers again. 

That’s the reason they want me to join them. It pains me to think about the guys I met years ago and the ones they became. It’s as if I never knew them. They kept secrets from me and now all they care about is the “greater good”. 

Nevertheless, we chose different paths. I am here to find the whereabouts of my parents and my best friend, and they are out there trying to find a solution for humanity. 

My heart aches. I miss mom and dad. I moved when I started feeling too big inside my parents house but I'd call them at night. I miss their voices. My mom would always listen to me and give the best advice. My dad would always visit me on my breaks to give me fresh vegetables so I’d eat healthy food only. 

It all feels so empty now. It’s as if they’re a fruit of my imagination.

I wipe away the tears that fell from my eyes. I can’t be too sentimental and think about the worst. They’re alive and waiting for me somewhere. 

I grab the broom and start brooming the floor. 

“Wow, is this our kitchen?” Seonghwa comments as he looks around. I snort at his words, “I can almost see my reflection.”

“This place looked like a pigsty,” I respond, “We seriously need to stop being so lazy to clean our mess.”

Seonghwa agrees with a laugh and eyes me. I pretend I don’t notice his eyes on me and keep brooming the floor.

“Are you… okay?” 

I stop and smile at him, hoping my eyes aren’t too blood-shot, “I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

I know what he’s talking about. This isn’t the first time Jin has come to pay me a visit, after all. Seonghwa must know them by now - I don’t even know how he didn’t recognize Jimin at the market. 

“Hm…” he steps inside the kitchen, “... I have to agree with them...”

I jerk my head to him in surprise. He what?

“You don’t belong here. You have so much potential you could be working with them instead.”

“Did they tell you something? Did they try to persuade you to convince me to go back to them?”

“No, but we have to be honest. If they told you they need you it’s because there’s a reason.”

“What reason? They want to gather as many people as they can to form an army and fight the Rebels! That’s why they keep coming here! I have a shield, remember?”

“I know but isn’t that helpful to them? You can use it to protect them!”

“It’s not that simple, okay?!”

“Why? You just have to do as you did when we fought!”

“I almost died!” My throat constricts and Seonghwa looks at me with round eyes. This is a part of my story I’ve never told him, “I’ve been avoiding using my powers because I almost died… My powers or whatever. They started rejecting me. They—the guys that keep coming here—found me almost dead that night, and ever since then I made a promise to myself I’d never use them again.” I raise my head and look at him, “I can’t die yet, Seonghwa. I still need to find my parents as well as my best friend.”

“You didn’t tell me about that before…” I can see he’s shocked. He sits in a nearby chair. “What if you ask them for help?”

“They don’t have the answers I seek,” I lean against the counter and run a hand through my disheveled hair, “All they do is lie and keep secrets.”

“You’ve known them for a long time, haven’t you?” I nod my head yes, “That’s why they act so familiar around you.”

“They were my friends,” I tell him and sit in front of him. I realize I never shared much about my past with him. Perhaps this is the right time to do so, “All of them can be considered childhood friends of mine. They told me about their super abilities and me, the naïve human I used to be, helped them in keeping that secret from the rest of the world. Back then I had no idea something this big would happen - much less about my hidden powers.” 

“How did you find out you were special?”

I consider the word _ special _ for a few moments before answering. 

“Jin and Jimin, the guy that gave you blueberries,” his eyes go round and his mouth hangs open, “They helped me in reliving one of the worst days in my life. I don’t know if the memories triggered it, but they reacted to me that day. That was when I learned I could create those shiny bubbles you saw before.”

“I thought you always knew you had them…”

“Nope. I’ve been completely clueless all my life - until months ago.” I grab the box of the blueberries and play around with it. “I almost died twice because of this…” I snort mockingly, “Reason enough to not have a third near-death experience, don’t you think?”

“I understand…” he nods and goes silent for a while, “But you can’t be stuck in fear forever, right?”

“I can’t… but I would prefer to stay with my limbs attached when I die,” he laughs at my remark and I follow, “Not using them is my best choice.”

“What if you trained them instead?”

“That’s out of the question,” I shake my head no, the thought making me nervous. 

“Not every one of us has control over them.” he continues, “If the problem with your abilities is lack of control, you could learn how to control them.”

“Seonghwa, no.” I reject the idea again, eyeing him in the eyes. His shoulders drop, “I found my powers at a late age and maybe that was for the best. Maybe I wasn’t meant to find out about them at all.”

“That’s not a question if you were meant to find them or not - you have them for the same reasons we all have ours. Don’t downgrade yourself,” he leans toward me, “You know how the world is outside. Things changed. We were given these powers to adapt to how things are now. Like our ancestors did when-”

“Do you really think this is the way things should have gone?” I defy him, “Millions have died-”

“Just like millions did, millions of years ago…”

“Something like this shouldn’t happen just because it already did millions of years ago!” I scream, “We’re not moving forward to a greater lifestyle, we’re walking back and committing the same mistakes our past generations did!” 

“What do you suggest then?” His gaze is strong on my own, “Sit back and enjoy the end of the fucking world with a glass of champagne in our hand?” I open my mouth, my throat knotting with a response, “Because that’s clearly what you’re doing, isn’t it?” 

His voice rises a few octaves and I just stare. Those words stabbed me straight in the heart, but then… I close my mouth. Because, honestly, yes. That’s all I've been doing since that day. 

“I’m sorry,” Seonghwa’s voice is a weak murmur. He falls back into his chair and his eyes are fixed on the table. “I didn’t - I didn’t want to say that-”

“But you did,” I talk back in a calm voice, but all I feel deep down is pain. “It’s the truth, isn’t it? I’m just—looking. Waiting for someone that might not ever come back. Someone that might not even find me. And here I am.” I’m talking too much as I let the pain take control over my words. I let out a long sigh and my shoulders drop. “Don’t apologize. You’re only speaking the truth.”

“But I know you have your motives and still-”

I grab his hand and squeeze it. “It’s okay, Mars. It’s okay.”

I’m sure he wants to say “it isn’t”. I can see it in the way he opens his mouth to talk. But the words don’t come out. His lips form a thin and pressed line and he closes his eyes. 

We both know it is not okay. But we don’t want to talk about it.

“I’m going outside for a bit, okay?” I rise from my chair, “I’ll be back for dinner…”

Seonghwa regards me for a moment but then nods. 

“Be careful…” 

/

I start my round near the primary entrance to our district, without catching the attention of the two people in charge: Choi Youngjae and Shownu. We know each other but they never let me near the people who come from outside, redirecting them immediately to their leader. Even if some of them don’t come with identifying documentation they’re still obligated to enter with a file declaring they are clean from any illnesses and all the information necessary about their powers. Without that document, no one comes in. 

From where I am, I can see no one is coming into that entrance. I enter into the nearest back alley. From there, it’s easy to walk around the border without having to worry about “guards”. They only watch over the entrances and leave these angles exposed. Anyone would come in without no one noticing but I have to say it’d be hard to not get caught inside the district. Everyone knows everyone.

From there, you can only see destruction. There’s no city of Seoul anymore. Some buildings survived the attacks but you never know when they’ll give up and fall to join the rest of the ruins. I’m sure there are people hiding in there, and it’s only a matter of time until they are forced to join a district. 

I enter another back alley, the one near the south entrance. Johnny and Sehun. We know each other but they also don’t allow me to approach anyone that comes inside. They’re only following orders, I understand. Just like Shownu and Youngjae, they follow whatever Jooheon commands. But no matter how many times I explain to them my reasons to always be wandering around the borders, they always say that whoever comes in or out has nothing to do with me. 

I observe them. They’re chatting with each other. Today seems to be a rather calm day. No one is coming through the main entrances, which means… that another day has passed without my parents. 

I turn around as I feel my heart sinking. I bite my lower lip to contain the tears. It’s hard waiting for someone who you haven’t seen in a long time. I miss them so much it hurts. Even though I’m constantly checking the borders, holding my hope high in my fists and being overly optimistic I’ll see them again—it comes a time you just want to give up. Let it go. Accept they’re gone and live with their absence for the rest of your life. 

The wind blows my back and I start walking back home. I don’t want to cry in the middle of a back alley. I don’t want to cry at all, because I am strong. I don’t cry. I know it hurts, but I’ll gulp my tears down and keep waiting. Someday, no matter how many years I’ll have to wait, I will find them. I will hug them and cry everything I’ve been keeping inside of me on their shoulders. 

Yes. One day, we’ll reunite again. 

I turn in the corner, leaving the back alley behind. I gaze at the debris, wondering if they’re there, or farther away. If they’re waiting for me. If they’re searching for me. I never had the chance to tell them about my powers. What would they say? Would they help me in hiding them from the rest of humanity? 

I turn around again, entering another back alley. Going this way is much closer to my house. Seonghwa must still be out. I should go visit Wonho before going home. He’s a good friend and so easy to talk to. I wonder if Kihyun is there, too, and Haechan, Yuta and Chungha. Instead of drinking alone at home I should—

I stop suddenly, hearing a rustling behind me. I slowly turn around to look behind me. I see a paper sheet rolling on the ground, coming in my direction. The wind is bringing it toward me and I jump to catch it. 

I grab it with both hands and observe it. It’s an envelope. It’s not addressed to anyone and doesn’t have the sender’s name either. I look at the back, where it opens, and see it already opened. In fact, it doesn’t seem like it was glued. Before opening it, I look around and peer at the top of the alley to see if it belongs to someone. But no one is there. 

I should probably give it to Jooheon so he can personally handle it, but the curiosity that is rising in me makes my hands move in advance and I open it. 

There’s a photograph inside. On it, I see a group of children—so many it’s hard to count. They’re displayed in a group and are facing the camera. They’re too distant from the camera which makes it hard to distinguish their faces. There must be at least thirty children in total. Is this one of those group photos you used to take in school? It seems to be. I smile at the memory of my mother always putting on my best clothes so I’d look cute. 

I turn around the picture to see if there’s a date or a name written. There’s—

_ WE LIVED _

I gulp down whatever sentiment is about to emerge from my entrails. I return the picture to its envelop and look around trying to find the owner of it. Upon realizing there’s no one, I’m left with a decision to make. 

I’m not the owner, so I could take it with me and ask people if they are missing it. Or, I give it to Jooheon so he can take care of it, since he’s the one in “charge”. 

I gaze at the envelope. The strange message in the back is engraved in the back of my brain but I don’t know how to feel about it. I don’t want to think anything bad happened to those children — but the truth is, the message behind, those letters written in the blackest ink covering most of the white space, leave no margin for doubts. 

I keep the envelope in my arms and start walking towards Jooheon’s place. He will know what to do with this. Maybe he knows who it belongs to, or find the owner quicker than I would. I have nothing to do with this. 

** _WE LIVED_ **

As my feet start walking faster, I find the meaning of what I’m feeling. The word pops in my head and I couldn’t agree more. 

Distressed. 

Why do I have this strange feeling in my chest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, okay, I know this chapter contains a lot of information but I couldn't leave anything out. Next chapters might become smaller so they won't be too hard to read.
> 
> If you liked please consider leaving kudos and comments! Thank you! c;


	3. 02 - Hungry Like a Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I’m updating this fic on a very special day - we celebrate the day we became free from a dictatorship. I didn’t realize this before, but the characters of this story are also fighting for their own freedom. So today is the perfect day to update. I just wish this wasn’t still in the beginning tho! 
> 
> Hope you like it!

* * *

**music player:** possessed - immediate

* * *

The nights became colder over the years. It rains with more frequency, too, but it’s too much to allow the soil to grow new plants. It’s more to destroy than to fertilize. Even so, feeling the droplets hit against your cheeks is something you still enjoy. Except for the smell.

The nights are the most depressing time to be awake. The silence is hard to bear and there’s nothing much you can do. It’s when reality is hard to accept and gulp down. Like taking a pill without water. But sometimes it all feels like a dream. That all those bad things aren’t happening. That people aren’t dying with any dignity. Sometimes it feels as if you still work in retail. That you’re enjoying your day off but you know you'll be back in a nightmare the next day. It isn’t. And, when you think that it isn’t, it’s when your heart sinks one more time.

Your gaze travels to Baekhyun and Minhyun, who are chatting with each other. Even the rain won’t stop you from hanging outside, near a fire one of them made. It’s better than to stay at home. Much better when there’s alcohol.

“_____ you’re too pensive…” Baekhyun comments with a sly grin. Your gaze looks up to meet his face, “Did the alcohol reach your little head already?”

You despise the voice he is making. This is to irk you up. His voice went up a few octaves to make him sound as if he is talking to a baby. Which, for obvious reasons, you are not since a long time ago. He knows that, too.

You smirk against the bottleneck of your drink. You hold his gaze for a few seconds and then your snort.

“You’re lucky I’m not in the mood to rip your head off your shoulders.”

“Ohhhh!” He owls. Minhyun holds his breath and looks away. The way he shifts his feet tells you he is uncomfortable, “I wouldn’t mind if you did.” He pauses to smirk back at you. There’s a devilish glint in his gaze, “Like last time…” his tone drops, a suggestion between the lines.

You scoff and actually release a good laugh right after. Men are so comical sometimes.

“I’m not doing charity, my good friend,”

You put the bottleneck in your lips and drink a large part of it, enough to finish the remains of your drink. You clean your lips with the back of your hand and leave the bottle on the ground, near the others.

“You were lucky that time…”

“But… isn’t that prohibited now?” Minhyun looks confused at you and then to him.

“You think someone cares about some stupid rules?” Baekhyun retorts with a mocking laugh, throwing his bottle to the ground. It doesn’t break but the noise might bring them problems the next morning. Minhyun looks surprised. “_ They _ made those rules,” he points to the distant remnants of Seoul. The land the Reds have taken as theirs. “But this is the Neutral District. Those rules don’t apply here.”

_ They don’t. For now. _ But you don’t say that aloud. Instead, you put a hand on Minhyun’s arm and smile at him. You understand that he’s probably a fan of following rules and one to be better safe than sorry.

“Don’t worry. There was no love involved,” your smile deepens, but he doesn’t buy it. Instead, he unifies his brows when he understands what you were trying to say. He’s incredulous and you laugh, “Aren’t you doing it too? How do you relieve stress?” you tease him with a mischievous glint in your eyes. You want to tease him until he becomes a flustered mess.

“I— I don’t— I don’t relieve stress like that!”

“We know that by your expression!” Baekhyun laughs and hits his arm, making him sway on his spot, “Come on, dude, relax! We’re safe here, in this place. Life might get shittier in the future, and you know what you’re going to regret when you’re too old to move?” He moves closer to his ear, “Not enjoying the marvelous body a woman has. Explore it with your hands, tongue, nose…” a simple gaze at Minhyun makes it clear he is as stiff as a brick. Looking down, though—you quickly look up again, Baekhyun’s gaze on you. You hope he didn’t notice. “Burying yourself into them, letting their beautiful wet cunt swallow you whole-”

“You’re so disgusting…” you gasp and your face contorts in disgust.

“But this is the best part, isn’t it?” 

You roll your eyes. It’s time to leave. “I’m out of here.”

“Where are you going?”

“Bed,” you shrug and roll your eyes looking at them.

“Do you want help to tuck you into bed?”

“You’re the one who needs to be tucked. In your ass.” You show him your middle finger and turn away.

“She’s so feisty it gives me goosebumps…”

You don’t turn away again and proceed walking to your house.

The streets are silent and dark, but they stopped scaring you a long time ago. There’s nothing here to be scared of. The real enemy isn’t here, but out there. Implying baseless rules. Killing innocents so they can claim themselves as the most powerful creatures in all History.

When you reach your house, you see the lights are still on. You bite your lower lip. You’re never going to get tired of making this to him, are you?

You open the door and close it slowly. You take off your jacket and leave it in the hanger. Your shoes are also left at the entrance—old habits never die. Your feet are cold and wet from the sweat and the rain, but you tiptoe your way to the living room where Seonghwa is.

You wish you’d be surprised to see him there, but you aren’t. He’s sleeping on the couch in a sitting position. Arms crossed, head falling into his chest. It breaks your heart he chose to wait for you instead of going to sleep.

Why does he always do that? Why do _you _always do that?

You tiptoe again in his direction and shake his arm gently. He grunts and his head rises. His eyes are still closed and you call him.

“Go to bed,” you murmur to him but he grunts again, “Seonghwa. Seonghwa, go to your bed, please…”

“Noona?” He jumps on his seat and then looks at you, his eyes red from the slumber. “Oh. You’re home already… Sorry, I fell asleep.” He yawns and rubs his eyes, stretching in the process.

“You don’t have to apologize. You should’ve gone to bed. Why do you always wait for me?”

“I’m _ incapable _ of _ not _ wait for you.” He says between a yawn.

“You should. Go to sleep, you’re completely wasted.”

You laugh at how sleepy he is and help him up when he extends one hand to you. You grab his hand and pull him, making him stumble and almost fall into you. You both laugh.

You turn off the light and climb up, him behind you. You wait for him to go inside his room to make sure he fell into his bed.

“Goodnight.”

“‘Night.” He closes the door of his room and you enter yours.

When you close the door, the silence brings back the words that you can’t forget.

_ We lived. _

Ever since you found that envelope and read those horrible words there has been a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach. You could only wonder what kind of pain those children might have gone through. If in fact was one of them who wrote that.

You walk toward the window and gaze at the empty street. In a few hours, people will come out to keep going with their lives. In a few hours, those children - now perhaps adults - might walk on that street living with the pain someone else infringed on them, depriving them of having the childhood they deserved.

You didn’t expect this to affect you so much, but it is. And it saddens you so much you can’t stop the tears from rolling down your cheeks. You don’t even know what happened, but you can’t ignore the fact that they suffered while they should be playing.

In the darkness, you undress your garments and slip into your pajamas. You feel more comfortable. You climb your bed and dive into your bedsheets. You hope that a good night's rest can cleanse your soul from the sadness residing in your heart.

/

You’re looking at a grey wall with a few gold letters engraved on it. They’re big and serifed. You don’t know how you found this place. Is this a memory from your childhood days? From the days you loved to explore your neighborhood and any place in ruins?

You gaze from side to side and don’t see a living soul. In a place like this, you don’t really expect anyone. The entrance is composed of two strong iron gates. Tall and rusty. You peer inside and you can’t see anyone. It’s too dark. You push one of them and take a step forward -

You’re back at the same grey wall with the gold lettering.

/

You wake up.

Even though you feel sluggish, you quickly realize something’s wrong. There’s an ominous and foreign presence inside your room. It’s not Seonghwa. Whoever it is, came unnoticed and uninvited.

You raise your torso and look around. You don’t have to look too much, because whoever it is, doesn’t have any intention to hide. They’re right beside your bed.

As you come to your senses, their murderous intent is so strong and pure that you can almost grab it with your hands. You start to shake—you’re sure all that energy is directed to you and you don’t know how to protect yourself.

You shouldn’t wait for their first move. In an unpredictable act, you jump from your bed to run out of your room, calling Seonghwa in the process. However, they’re faster and place themselves in front of the door, blocking your way out.

“What do you want?!” You scream and step back. They don’t answer, “Answer me! What do you want?”

Silence.

You try to understand whatever came into your room. All you see is a dark vulture surrounded by darkness itself. It’s frustrating. This would be a good time to use your powers if you hadn't shut and buried them in your deepest being.

The vulture moves closer to you in a blink of an eye and traps you inside his dark mist. You feel it grabbing your arms and legs like snakes and groan when you feel it tighten around your neck.

You knew they came here for a reason. Whoever it is, wants to see you dead.

You struggle to get free from his grasp. They’re much stronger than you—and they’re using their powers while you aren’t. You’re at a big disadvantage. What if you tried to use your powers to—no, no. You can’t. You can’t use them, or else…

As it becomes harder and harder to breathe, the image of your parents comes to your mind. You let the tears stream down. Are you not going to see them ever again? That can’t be! You still have to find them!

But your body is giving up… He’s too powerful and you feel like giving up. You close your eyes. Not even Seonghwa is coming to save you. Because this person might have killed him. And now it’s your turn.

You stop resisting to search for something in the darkness. Through blurry eyes, you search something that might denounce your attacker. Luckily or not, you find a pair of almond-shaped eyes. Those orbs look back at you devoid of anything but hatred. Hatred for you.

Just for this time, you want to bring your powers back to illuminate _his _darkness so you can meet this person. Just for a short time-

“_____?!” Seonghwa’s voice echoes from the other side of the door. The eyes disappear. “____?!” He comes bursting into your room and, upon witnessing what’s going on, dashes toward your opponent. “Leave her alone!” He throws a blow but the vulture is faster. They dodge it, melting into the darkness of your room. They release you on the way and when you see them again, they’re in the window ready to jump.

You are on the ground to catch your breath. Seonghwa follows them, but before he can reach them, they jump out of the window.

“Damn it!” Seonghwa curses looking everywhere, but they’re gone. He closes the window and comes to check on you. “Are you okay?”

“I just need to catch my breath…” you answer in a murmur because your throat hurts.

“What happened? Who was that?” Seonghwa asks, confusion and frustration painted on his voice.

“I don’t know…” you climb into your bed and lay down.

“Did he do something to you? Are you hurt somewhere?” He sits beside you and takes your hand in his. His touch reassures you to the point you feel the tears stinging your eyes. It feels beyond good to have someone there to catch you in your most fragile time.

“He tried to hurt me…” you murmur and squeeze his hand back, “I don’t know what would have happened if you didn’t arrive on time…”

“I’m so sorry…” he takes your hand on his and kisses it, lingering there, “If I ever know who that fucker was, I swear I’ll break them in pieces!”

“I should’ve used my powers...”

“Do you think you would be able to use them…?” His tone gets lower, “Forgive me for sounding like I’m doubting you, but… you haven’t used them in a long time, and you actually _ refuse _ to use them at all…”

“Hell if I know…” You did think about them, but even you doubt yourself. They didn’t manifest the slightest, even while sensing the danger, “They probably wouldn’t even appear at all.” You clean your eyes and sit, “We should stay alert in case he comes back.”

“It was a man? Did you see him?”

“No,” you shake your head, “But it seemed to be one. You saw his dark mist, right?” He nods, “He was hiding. He only hid his identity but still…” you can’t forget the feeling of his mist around your limbs and neck. And the hatred. It makes you shiver, “I’ll stay up all night if I need to.”

“I’ll stay up too, no way I’m leaving you here alone.”

“You’re not tired?”

“Not really. I’m good.” He rises from the bed and walks to the window. “If they think about coming back, they might come through the window. I’ll stay here,” he stays beside the window, so even if they come through the window or the door, no one will be able to see him. Unless they can sense him.

“They’ll sense you…”

“They will. And they will know I’m not here to play.” He grins at you, his face illuminated by the light coming from outside.

He is so thrilled with the imminence of a fight that he’s not even making any effort to hide it.

* * *

Kim Seokjin has only left your house a few hours ago. He decided to stay nearby, just watching you as you cleaned your house. Talked with your friend and then got out to watch the borders. He kept his distance all the time to make sure you wouldn’t be able to sense him. In fact, he’s not even sure you were able to sense him at all. You’re probably not sensing anyone as you keep denying your powers. If you did, you would’ve been able to sense he was inside your house even before you stepped into it. That worries him, but knowing you’re living with someone like Seonghwa, it also relieves him to know you’re protected.

He knows what you are doing. You’re still waiting for your parents to come find you. You’re hoping they’ll come through the entrance. You want to be there to be the first to embrace them so you can finally rest your heart and soul. But when you finish, and he sees the sadness stamped in your face, Jin is unable to look anymore. Seeing you suffering with the absence of your family pains him too. Even though he wishes he could relieve that feeling, even if just for a moment, he knows you wouldn’t want to. Because you think he’s a liar and you lost all trust in him.

When he looks at you again, you’re gone. He still senses you, walking back the path you took, and he sees that moment as his time to go back “home” too.

Another day without convincing you to go back. Another failure.

The green greets his eyes, as well as an explosion of bright colors. This could only be possible with the help of his talented friend Jimin. One day, this garden will be the death of them, but Jin doesn’t like to voice his pessimism out loud. Jimin’s garden is a pearl in the sea. A beauty to die for. A place like no other. Their flag of hope. What lies beneath is a total different story—or _stories_, if you count the many people that continued their lives there.

His feet descend into a completely different reality, his steps echoing through the ironed walls. Above his head, he can hear Jimin’s plants doing their work to keep the only entrance hidden from the enemies. This isn’t the kind of place he ever wished to live in, but the people he got to meet are making the experience feel much better. They’re here for the same reasons as his, and all wish to go back to their previous lives as much as he does.

When he reaches the hall, he sees a few groups chatting with each other. The sight is familiar and brings him back to when people used to gather at parks, cafés, and shopping malls to chat. To laugh. Talk aloud about whatever.

Jin smiles reminiscing the old times. He doesn’t want to look sad in front of those people talking freely even while kept inside a place without the sunlight. All light is artificial, but sometimes it does feel like actual sunlight. Thanks to advanced technology, the light placed at the top is big enough to lighten the hall and still give the warmth of the sun. It feels like the sun is up there shining for them all.

_ «Well, yeah. I am a disappointment. Now, if you excuse me, this disappointment doesn’t have anything more to say to you, so just leave me alone.» _

But your words come to his mind again, making his smile falter. He never meant to say you are a disappointment, but sadly, he ended up saying it. It hurt you—he knows and he felt it too. You’re his friend and he never wanted to say those things to hurt you.

Why would he say that to you? You’re already hurt enough with him, and with them. He only made it worse. And then, obviously, you ended up refusing his offer one more time. Of course you would. Going to your house to insult you could only end in another refusal.

Jin crosses the hall to deliver his report. He waves to everyone that greets him, showing his best smile. Before he can reach his destination, Namjoon comes to him.

He presses his lips together when he sees Jin’s expression.

“I see it was a _ no _ again…” he murmurs and Jin nods reluctantly, “How is she?”

“Good,” you aren’t, but he keeps walking, “Hurt, disappointed but somehow hopeful. I like that word better. Wish I didn’t have to say she’s miserable.”

“It’s understandable.” Namjoon nods.

“She’s in good hands, but she still worries me a lot.”

“All of us do,” he opens the door to let Jin in. There are a few people already inside, “She _ shouldn’t _ be there.”

“But she still is,” a third voice speaks, the owner rising from the chair, “Tell us everything.”

Jaebeom approaches the two newcomers, just as worried as the other people. Hoseok, Hani, Moonbyul, Hongjoong, Eun Woo and Mina. Jin regards every one of them before speaking.

“As I was saying to Namjoon, _____ is in good hands,” he begins, “I talked with Seonghwa before she arrived and he says she has been abusing alcohol, spends a lot of time alone in her room, gets into trouble whenever she sees a chance and is still obsessed in finding her parents.”

“Poor girl…” Hani mutters.

“I saw it too. Before coming back, I watched her from afar and she’s still waiting for her parents to go there. She’s convicted that they will go to the Neutral District.”

“Are they?” Jaebeom directs his gaze to Hoseok, master in probability and seeing the future. “What do you see?”

Hoseok presses his lips together. “That’s the problem. I _ can’t _ see.” Mina reaches to him but he dismisses her with a hand. “Probabilities remain at 0% but… numbers keep going up and down. There must be someone blocking my chrono vision.”

“That could mean they’re still alive…” Hongjoong wonders.

“Or someone is covering them,” Namjoon interjects, “Maybe they don’t want to be found.”

“But ____ is still waiting for them,” Hani voices, “They must want to find her, too. They’re her parents.”

“We can only wonder what’s going on with them,” Jin says, “We should worry about ____ more at this moment. My biggest fear is that she might lose herself for her feelings, her sadness and her pain. I’m not giving up on her, and if it depends on me, she is coming back to us. Sooner or later.”

“But how, if she still thinks we’re hiding things from her?” Eun Woo interjects.

“I believe it will take time-”

“Time we barely have, as the Reds keep on invading every piece of land they encounter,” Eun Woo voices his worry.

“Invading and killing,” Moonbyul adds with a snarl.

“That’s why we need ____ with us, so no more killings occur,” Jin holds his point, “We can delay them but if we have her on our side, we’ll be invincible. You all know that.”

Everyone shifts gazes, thinking about the issue.

“That boy living with her also thinks she’s better with us than staying in the Neutral District. He said that she doesn’t belong there, even if she has helped a lot of people and they have nothing but praise for her. Except, well, when she’s drunk and starts fights—But only he knows what’s really bothering her and if we don’t grab her hand on time—”

“What do you think will happen if her parents do enter the Neutral District? What is she going to do?” Jaebeom questions.

“It could be the right motivation to not get wasted in alcohol and perceive things from a different perspective,” Jin explains, “I also believe it would be much easier to convince her to come back. With her parents, if they want to.”

“I believe this too,” Namjoon speaks, “I’ve known her since we were children and she holds great respect for her parents. If they tell her to join us, she will.” He pauses, “But we would have to be the firsts to find them...” He eyes Jin and then the rest, “If we could get a hold of their location, we could prove we’re trustworthy again.”

“She knows you three for a long time. I bet she still cares about you. She’s just protecting herself to not get much more hurt than she already is,” Jaebeom speaks, “Those people outside,” he points to the door, “Are just as hopeful as we are. They trust us and they believe we’ll be able to defeat the Reds. But ____ has to understand why we need her here, or else, it’s going to be hard to give them the place they deserve.” He pauses and walks towards Jin and Namjoon, “We’ll get hurt in the process and there’s no guarantee we will live a peaceful life.” He turns to the others, “But at least we don’t die hiding and without trying. These people trust us and already told us, a lot of times, that they accept us as we are. We’re not here to cause pain, or horror, like the Reds are doing.” He stops in the middle of the room, “We’re here to live. And we will do it, no matter what.”

Jin releases a sight he didn’t know he was holding and smiles straightening his posture.

“Let’s never lose hope.”

/

When Jin closes the door of his room, he hangs his head low. Every day, every passing minute feels like an eternity. It’s stressful. Having the means to get everything back together but at the same time feeling powerless tears his heart apart. In moments like those, when he’s alone and no one can see him, he lets all his pain and frustration come out.

There’s no guarantee they will win this battle. It has been two years since The Day, but it all feels like a million years ago.

When will this end? When will he see his loved ones smiling like before?

Is he ever going to see them happy?

He lies on his bed, the white ceiling staring back at him. He feels exhausted, but can’t bring himself to close his eyes and sleep. He’s sad but doesn't feel like crying. When was the last time he laughed genuinely? Jin has a vague idea it was days before all this mess started. When you still trusted them and you’d laugh at his silly jokes. He wonders when was the last time you laughed, too, because he has the feeling all you’ve been doing is either getting angry or crying. But Seonghwa is a good man, and he hopes he has made you laugh since the day you started living together.

Jin sighs to send away all painful feelings. He rummages in his jeans’ pocket in search of his cellphone. He opens the Messages app and starts typing.

_ «She said no again...» _

He presses send and leaves it on his bed. He doesn't wait for a reply.

He lets his eyelids flutter until they don't open anymore. The quietude of the room pulls him into a peaceful slumber.

One in which he finds himself reliving his childhood days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think was Y/N attacker? What do you think about her parents? Dead or alive? 
> 
> I know this is still chapter 2 and this is only "scratching the surface" but let me know what you think! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed <3


	4. 03 - Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear brings uncertainty and suspicion. The skies are tinged in Red. Time to act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The beginning of this chapter contains explicit sexual themes.

In the darkness of the room, you’re aware of two things: how wrong this is and the temperature it’s in there.

You’re gripping the bed cardboard as tightly as you can, your eyes forcefully shut as you feel your moment coming. Yes, this is so wrong, but so incredibly… good. You need it. He needs it. And even though no one is coming here to stop you, it just feels unbelievable to know what you’re doing is wrong and if someone knows, you’ll get both reprimanded for it. 

It thrills you to no extent. The feeling of being reprimanded for something that was once normal. To give continuation to humankind. It feels like breaking every stupid rule that has been implemented since that fateful day. As if no rule binds you to anything and anyone. 

The man beneath you grunts and sucks on your breast, making you bite your lower lip and throw your head back. As he continues his ministrations, you feel your lower belly snap and your hips stuttering. He, however, doesn’t stop thrusting into you, chasing his climax. 

You both catch your breaths, him still inside you. You start to come to your senses again, quickly noticing the mess down there. 

But a different thought comes to your mind: no pregnancy is resulting from this. Even though you don’t have any feelings for this man, that is always something that leaves a certain emptiness in your soul. 

In a world where love doesn’t have a place anymore… and even though you already grew somehow accustomed to it…

Why does it still bother you so much?

You raise your hips, taking his cock from inside you, and walk to the bathroom to pee and clean yourself with a wet cloth. In the mirror, you stare at your reflection. Your hair is wet and messed, your skin sweaty with a few red marks that will stay around for a couple of hours. This is wrong. You’re not feeling as high as you were a few minutes ago, and your stomach knots with nervousness. At the same time, you feel like you’re right in rioting against their rules. Just like the rebel you came to be. 

You wash your face with a few splashes of water, your brows unified when you stare back at your reflection. Even if it’s wrong, you have nothing to lose. Because, as soon as you find your parents, you’ll be flying from this dumpster with them. Whatever it takes. 

You come back to the room to put your clothes back on. He’s still lying naked on his bed. 

You don’t tell him anything and start putting your clothes back on. 

“You going already?” he asks turning to you, his voice hoarse.

“Of course.” you answer as you put your sports bra on, “We both got what we wanted,” you continue with a detached tone, making your point, “Plus, I have things to do.”

“Things that aren’t your job,” he adds, his eyes piercing your back. You roll your eyes at his statement but choose to ignore, “Your parents would be so happy to know how brave you are…” his hand snakes into your blouse, making you jump when he pinches your waist. You hit his hand and can’t help but giggle when he tingles you. He snickers and takes his hand off of you. “They’ll arrest you one day because of that, you know?” 

“I can’t wait for that to happen, though. Can you imagine?” you turn to him, faking excitement. “Me, behind the bars or—whatever they have nowadays. Thrilling! Devastating!”

“Don’t be dumb. Jooheon hasn’t arrested you yet because he likes you.”

“I don’t even know why, though. All I do is get into trouble and worry him…”

“Then maybe it’s time to stop.”

“No way.” you shake your head and bend down to put your boots on. “I just can’t let it sink in yet.”

“What are you planning to do?” 

“Just my thing.” you answer with a shrug, “We’re in the Neutral District. Jooheon wanted to follow a few rules, but he doesn’t have enough authority over us.” you shrug again after finishing lacing your boots and then turn to him, “No one is vocal about it, but I think the people living here don’t follow him, but still hold a certain respect to him. And even though he tries to make people follow the new rules… I’m sure he doesn’t follow them either.”

His hand snakes inside your blouse again, this time going directly to one of your breasts. Your skin is still sensitive and you shudder under his touch.

“Are you coming back?” he murmurs, his thumb caressing your sensitive bud. 

“Of course not.” you arf and press your chest against his hand.

“Doesn’t look like you’re not in the mood for more…” he pulls your sports bra down to have access to your skin. You release a soft moan, feeling a jolt every time his fingers brush your nipple. You spread your legs to try to have some sort of friction where you need it. “What’s that? Down for a second?” 

“Ah…”

“I thought you had things to do…” he takes off his hand and pulls you by your wrist to make you fall on his bed again.

You sigh and stare at the ceiling. “I have,” you mutter and then turn to him. “I have to go.”

“You don’t have to go, but you love to be stubborn…”

“I’m not stubborn, I’m persistent.”

“That’s just a different word to put it in.”

“I’m off,” you rise from the bed and grab the coat you left on the floor. “Don’t miss me too much.”

“I will until you come back!” he yawns and stretches, “You’re coming back soon, right?”

“I’m not.”

“Then I’ll just have to chase you. I’m very good at persuading people to do what I want…”

“You’re insufferable.” you sigh with a grin and he giggles, “I’ll think about my return. Until then.” you wave at him and open the door.

“See you soon, my dear…” 

You close the door behind you and put your coat on. 

As you climb down the stairs, your mind puts everything that happened in that room aside and you concentrate on what you have to do next. 

/

Your eyes fall on the south entrance, where a young woman is making her entrance. She came from outside and is talking with the guards. You can see she is showing them a few papers. You know what those are. She is planning to stay here. Which means there is a newcomer into the District. A woman that you don’t know. 

The sun is setting on the horizon and you sigh. This was just another day without them. Of course, they aren’t coming--

“Don’t you ever learn?” 

You jump when you listen to Yugyeom's voice coming from downstairs and freeze. You don’t want to face him and don’t want to listen to his reprimand. 

Looking around, you try to choose which way you should run to avoid him. If you go as silent as you can, then maybe…

“I know you’re there, ____, show up,” he calls again, his voice void of patience because he has caught you so many times before you already stopped counting. 

Regardless, you don’t respond, just to see if he gives up and goes away. 

“I finished my shift already so I won't report you.” He tries again and you can only ask yourself why wouldn’t he do it, even after his shift. “Can I go there instead? I might attract unnecessary attention…”

You roll your eyes. You give up. He’s so insufferable. 

You peer at him with unified eyebrows. When he sees you, he grins like a little child.

“Hi, there!” he waves enthusiastically to you with the biggest grin.

“Can’t you go away and pretend you didn’t see me?” 

“I don’t want to,” his grin disappears and he pouts, “Can I go there?”

“Why would you want that?”

“To take you home and pretend you weren’t spying on us?” his tone changes to a threatening one, reminding you that he still has the power to report you. Again, he’s insufferable.

“You wouldn’t do that…” you challenge, “Plus, I wasn’t spying you. I told you countless times already.”

“It’s still weird you keep jumping from building to building to see who comes into here.”

“Because I have valid reasons.”

“No. Because you’re impatient and can’t keep quiet.” he corrects you and with a single jump, he lands next to you. “We told you a lot of times that, if someone comes here asking for you, you’ll be the first to know.”

You pout. Yes, they have. Despite acting like guards and working for someone “higher” than you, they’ve been nice ever since you explained yourself. Nevertheless, you just can’t stay still, knowing there’s a possibility that might walk here when you’re not looking. 

“But-”

“Shush.” he interrupts you putting a finger up, “Let’s go.”

You growl, “Let’s go where?”

He grabs your wrist and pulls with enough strength to make you move.

“I’ll take you home.”

“Don’t wanna go home yet.” you complain with a pout. “I kinda want a taste of alcohol but…”

“Alcohol?” he swipes to you with round eyes and bursts laughing, “This early?”

“Why not? Doesn’t it taste better after work?”

“Yeah, it does,” he agrees and releases your wrist. Before you jump down, he regards you for a moment with a sly grin. You wonder what he’s thinking… “Alright, come with me.”

“I am already…”

“Yes, but, this time you’re coming with me to a place.”

He jumps down and you follow him.

“Where are you taking me?” 

“Since you seem to be a fan of breaking rules, I just remembered a place where there aren’t any to follow…”

“Here?” your eyes are as big as dinner plates. He hums an affirmative answer. “In the Neutral District?” he nods again and grins at you, pleased with your reaction. “Nah, that can’t be. I know the District like the palm of my hand. That’s impossible.”

“If you say so…”

Yugyeom leads the way to the main street. When you pass near your house you almost think that he has, indeed, lied to you to get you home. But even though he takes a look at the front door of your house, where Seonghwa must be for sure, he steals a glance at you and continues up the street with the same grin from before. You just keep following him, staring at his nape observing the way his hair bounces from right to left. 

He makes a left turn, entering another street. It’s one situated near the limits of the district and it’s a place you usually avoid entering because the few people living there aren’t very social or sympathetic at all. 

Yugyeom stops at one of the doors and you gaze at him.

“Ready?”

“For what?”

“Follow me.”

He pushes the door and you notice it’s unlocked. He invites you in. It’s a bit dark inside, but he continues to lead the way down through a cramped staircase. You have no idea where he’s taking you, and you start to get nervous. 

When he stops you peer above his shoulder. There’s a door. He looks back to you with a glint in his eyes and a grin.

“Would you stop grinning like that and explain where we are?” your impatience makes you snap. You demand to know why he took you here. “Where are we? If this is some kind of prank it’s not funny.”

“You really think I would lure you into some kind of dark place to pull a prank on you? As if I have any intention to hurt you…” 

“I didn’t say that. But earlier, you said something about me liking to break rules and I’m starting to think that you-”

“_____. Calm down. Come on, can’t you feel it?” 

“Feel what?”

“What’s beyond this door? Also, if I had any intention to hurt, you would’ve felt it before.”

You open and close your mouth. It’s true.

“Let’s go in?”

“Fine…”

So much time wandering the roofs of every Neutral District building that you ended up forgetting there’s more to it beneath them. You couldn’t imagine a place like this could exist at all. It never crossed your mind what happens after curfew. The only thing that you knew was that no one was to leave their houses. Never in your wildest dreams would you think people go to sleep as they’re told, obeying the rules. Some of them will, but not the ones that are currently sipping drinks and chatting as if the chaos outside doesn’t exist. 

It’s one thing to act like a fool past curfew and stand outside defying authorities. Another is to have a bar, large enough to welcome hundreds of citizens, beneath the district where you’re invited to be a fool and drink as much as you want. 

You don’t know how to react to what you’re seeing. You let your eyes scan the place and the people, trying to recognize anyone. One thing is certain: there’s no grey here. And that is something that intrigues you.

“Surprised?” Yugyeom asks almost rhetorically upon gazing at your face. He has brought drinks for both of you and almost forces a glass onto your hands.

“What is this place…?”

“It’s the Neutral District After Hours,” he calls it after sipping on his drink. “For those suffering - and that’s all of us. We come here when we need to ‘wake up’.”

“Wake up? What do you mean?”

“Wake up from the nightmare,” he looks you in the eyes, a mysterious smile on his lips. “Don’t you have them?”

You don’t respond and opt to spare a look at the people in front of you. They’re smiling, dancing, laughing. Every single person has faced their demons, it’s a fact. Most of them might be humans hiding from the dangerous Reds. They were robbed of their own life, of their world. You know how they feel. But you guess you’re probably one of the blessed for having the advantage of having superpowers - something they will never have, but need to get their homes back. 

Your shoulders drop and you gaze at your drink. The buzzing neon lights reflect on the liquid, reminding you again that there’s no grey in this place.

“I guess… Demons are everywhere…” fears, enemies, unfair rules… strangers invading your room. You put the glass in your lips and drink a large portion of the transparent liquid, your throat burning right after.

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Yugyeom interjects, “This place is amazing. I’m sick of this fucked up life upstairs! Every day people come into the district wearing the saddest face ever… and I have to keep a straight face as if nothing’s goin’ on!” he shouts and plops down on a big sofa. He releases a loud sigh and drinks, “Sit here, ______. Just relax, nobody’s going to judge you.” you comply and sit in front of him. “I wish I could just live here and forget any responsibility I have there…”

“Yeah…” you release a self-deprecating laugh. Something in his speech reminds you about yourself. “But… don’t you think it’s unfair?” 

“What is?”

A momentary look at him and you conclude that you’re not talking with the Guard Yugyeom - but rather with the lost boy Yugyeom. Your heart aches.

“This life. Isn’t it unfair how they took everything from us?”

“Of course it is! I don’t agree with anything they’re doing, and if I could?” he leans toward you, the burning rage behind his eyes. “I would kill every single one of them.” he leans back and then smiles. “But I’m sure the Savior will take care of them, sooner or later…”

“Savior?”

“It’s a myth inside the community,” Yugyeom relaxes and sips his drink. He puts the glass down to explain. “A few months after the rioting started, a few people found registries of a Special being that was conceived to save the world.”

“A special being to save the world…? Why would something like that exist?”

“For extreme situations like the ones we are experiencing? I don’t know.”

“Hm…” you can’t wrap your mind around this concept. “Sounds like another tale about how God created the Earth…”

“I guess it is based on that theory, too…” he nods, thinking about it. “Either way, if it exists, they should hurry up and help us. If they don’t know where to start, I can help.” he cackles and sips his drink until the glass is empty. He leaves the glass on the table and peers at yours. “Aren’t you finished yet? Don’t tell me you’re shy just because I am an ‘authority’?” he teases you.

“As if you have any authority over me…” you sip, looking at him. 

“I could show you how much power I have…” his tone is low and tantalizing, making you take the glass from your lips to stare at him. 

You know what kind of game he’s trying to play. 

“Whatever are you trying to suggest?”

“You know just what.”

“Whatever it is, it’s not going to happen.” you give him a cynic smile and return the glass to your lips. 

“It’s not forbidden inside these walls, you know?”

“And you think just because it isn’t I’d consent to it?”

“Why wouldn’t you?”

“Because I won’t.” you finish your drink in a single gulp and leave the empty on the table. “And I’m out of here.”

“So soon? I wanted to show you around”

“Another time.” 

“Bye bye, _____. See you in the shitty real world~”

  
  


*

  
  


When you exit the bar, it’s completely dark. You shiver and hug your arms, walking as fast as you can to get some warmth in your house. You should also go home faster if you don’t want to be caught. Not that you’re scared, but you’re not in the mood to deal with the police. 

You enter the Main Street, a gust of cold wind blowing into your face. 

“It’s fucking cold!” You curse and put your hoodie up, covering your ears. 

You start to wonder why it is so cold tonight—but alas, you guess it has been like this for a long time. The only ones taking advantage of these situations are the ones feeding on these elements. On the contrary, it’s not very beneficial for humans… 

You hear a low rumble and look up. Maybe there’s a storm nearby. It reminds you of Jeongguk. Nowadays you don’t feel your heart palpitate in your ribcage when you remember him. He’s like a distant memory. Someone from your past that stayed in your past. He, too, must be waiting for you like the others, but he knows you aren’t going back. Not until—

The rumble interrupts your thoughts and you look up again with unified eyebrows as if he’s there watching you. Your first thought was that you’d fight him. But before that happens you avert your gaze to the ground and put more speed in your steps. Even if he’s there, avoiding a fight would be the first thing you’d do. 

You take the key from your pocket but struggle to see the keyhole. Then, as if on cue, you hear the hiss of a firework and look up. It explodes tingeing the sky in red. 

In normal circumstances, you’d be smiling upon seeing fireworks in the sky. Normally, it signals celebration—a happy moment. But your smile never appears. Instead, you look up in horror. 

They’re here. And this can’t be good.

* * *

**music player:** enemy - tommee profitt, beacon light, sam tinnesz

* * *

Breathing again, you unlock the door and go inside in a hurry, locking it again. 

“Seonghwa!” You run to the living room, hoping he’s still awake despite the late hours. 

“I’m here!” He answers while coming down the stairs. “What’s going on?” A look at your face and he knows something bad happened. He must have not heard the fireworks outside.

“The Reds are here!” You blurt out, tears stinging your eyes. 

“What?”

“They’re shooting fireworks outside!” You point at the window and he goes take a look. 

“Shit!” He walks away from the window and brushes his hair back, a severe look on his face. “They’re not supposed to be here…”

The warning siren rings outside, signaling what you fear the most. 

“We need to hide.” 

“No. _ You _ need to hide.” He has told you a lot of times that if the need to fight would ever come, he’d do it. You wished so many times this day wouldn’t come… “Grab a few things and hide inside the basement. Don’t ever come out. When we finish them off, I’ll come get you.” 

“Seonghwa…”

“Understand?” He presses you for an answer. You can’t win against him. Not only that, but you’re afraid you might lose him. You can’t deal with that. 

“What if…”

“_ I will come back to you. _” His voice is resolute and you look up, tears threatening to fall. “I promised I’d never leave you, didn’t I? I promised I’d save you as many times as necessary, didn’t I?” You affirm with your head, unable to talk. He grabs your face with both hands and cleans the tears with his thumbs. “Then, please, smile at me. Your little brother could use that to fuel his courage, you know?” 

You give in and smile, though it isn’t the best one you’ve given him so far. 

“Like that! Now I’m ready to beat those bastards asses!” There’s a red glint in his eyes. He's all fired up for a good fight. “Now go. Take some food and water with you and go.”

“Yes. But first.” You give him a tight embrace, burying your nose on his chest. “Please. Don’t get hurt. And most importantly… _ don’t die. _”

“I won’t.” He returns the embrace and rubs your back. “I won’t because I have to keep my promises to you.”

“You better!” You look at him, your voice breaking. “Don’t you dare abandon me, you hear?”

“Never in my life!”

*

The basement is cold and smells like water and cement. It’s not easy to breathe there, but you’ll have to endure it for the coming hours. You’re carrying your old bag pack with a few essential things. You have no idea how long it’s going to take and you don’t even know if it’s enough. 

You knew about this place since the first day you started living there. Seonghwa told you how lucky you were to have a secret basement beneath the house. According to him, not every house has one, which was bad for the many humans living in the district because they don’t have anywhere to hide. Thinking about them right now makes your heart ache. They must be terrified of what’s going on outside. Some of them might even get killed… 

Even though you’re trying to remain calm, you feel powerless. But above that, you feel like you’re committing a crime in hiding instead of doing something to help.

You should’ve stayed upstairs. You should’ve gone with Seonghwa and try to help as many humans as possible. That would be the right thing. But instead, you chose to hide because you’re a coward. 

Is there anything you can do? 

You look up at the entrance you came in, having second thoughts. Hiding here will only save yourself. What about Seonghwa, who’s out there fighting in your stead? What about Yugyeom, who you left a few minutes ago? As well as Youngjae, Shownu, Haechan, Yuta, Chungha? 

All those people you came to know and call friends are outside, exposed to danger. While you’re here, completely safe. 

The thought doesn’t sit well inside you, and you rise from the ground and start to pace from one side to another. Right now, you have two options: stay or go. You’re not sparing a second look at the option to stay, as it is something you shouldn’t have done since the beginning. Sure you’re not very powerful in the fighting area, but there’s always something you can do. 

Right now, helping the weak is the only thing you can do. And maybe, just maybe… you can try to summon your bubble shield. Form a big one to keep as many people as you can. 

Adrenaline pulses through your veins, as well as nervousness. 

Seonghwa is not going to be very happy in seeing you outside… 

But you need to do it.

Your gaze drops at your old bag, containing a few things you would need if you stayed here. You decide to bring it with you in case someone needs water or food. Pulling the straps to your shoulders, you climb the rocky stairs with resolute steps. You put your hands in the metal door but don’t apply any force to open it. 

You feel yourself shaking with uncertainty, suddenly doubting if this is the correct thing to do or not. What if one of the enemies is inside your house waiting for you to come out? You remember the night that strange figure visited you in your sleep and take off your hands from the door, sweat pooling in every pore. Memories of those lifeless eyes and the dark mist around your neck make you gulp involuntarily. Until this day, you still don’t know whatever they wanted from you. Still, your mind travels to those sensations every now and then, especially when you enter your room at night. That person can be on the other side of the door to get the chance to end your life, once and for all. 

You look up the door. There’s no meaning in fearing what can be outside waiting for you. It’s how life is. Every single one of us was born to fight. To survive. And that’s what you’re going to do. 

You put your hands back in the cold metal of the door and apply the necessary force to open it. You climb the rest of the stairs and close the door as silent as you can to remain unnoticed. 

Remaining on the floor of your dark living room, you perceive the space to catch something unusual. It’s silent, apart from the noise outside. You can use that to make a run for the outside in case one of the Reds has come inside.

You count to three and then tiptoe your way to the front door as fast as you can. Before you open the door, you take a few moments to prepare for what you’re going to see. Your eyes travel back to the path you took. You can go back if the cowardice is too much to handle. You don’t want to face those bastards. You want to neglect reality, one more time. 

You firmly shut your eyes, hold your breath, and open the door entirely. 

You can’t breathe yet, as you see the dark street filled with people. The red mingles with the grey. 

Even though they’re all the same, you can still distinguish who is who. 

You release the air you’ve been holding, unable to know what you should do next. Run? Find humans? Find Seonghwa? Fight? 

You spare a single look at your hands. If only… If only your powers would cooperate at this moment. 

You hear screams not too far away from where you are and look in the direction of the sound. This is the answer you need. Whoever it is, needs help. Your legs suddenly feel like feathers and you don’t think twice. You run up the street, jumping up as high as you can and land on top of a building. 

There are a few buildings on fire. From there, you can see a few people trying to extinguish the flames with what they have, but the Reds aren’t too far away watching. Those are humans. You need to save them. 

You jump from building to building until you land near one of them. 

“_____!” When he calls your name, you quickly recognize him. It’s Soobin. “I’m so glad someone finally got here!”

“Soobin! Did you see who did this?” 

“No… they’re too many.”

You look around. There’s no way they will be able to stop the fire. And the reds knew it. You will need help from someone. 

“My bag has water and food.” You take your bag off of your shoulders and throw it at him. “Distribute for those who need it most. I’ll help!”

You take the hose from the ground and start to help the civilians. This isn’t enough. You look up where a few Reds are watching these people struggle to end the fire. You wouldn’t be surprised if this fire is not an ordinary one. Namjoon would be perfect for this. He’d eat the flames in no time. But he’s not here. You’ll have to deal with this on your own. 

“Hey!” You hear someone call and look behind you. A girl is walking in your direction, all dressed in black. You quickly notice she’s an enemy and you stay defensive. “The fuck you think you’re doing?”

She must be the same height as you, now that she stands with her nose almost touching yours. You look at each other in the eyes. You could swear you’ve seen her somewhere before—

“I asked a fucking question!” She hisses tilting her chin. “You’re ruining our moment. Can’t you see we’re trying to roast these pigs?”

“You’re the ones who should be burning in hell!” You hiss back and take a step forward. “These are no pigs. They’re humans and deserve to be treated as such. Get off here!”

“You’re trying to have your neck broken, aren’t you?” Her hand plunges at your neck and she squeezes it with force. You gasp. “You mess with me, you pay.”

She’s resolute in ending you, but you’re not going to give up so easily. Soobin came to your rescue but ended up being tossed aside. You grab her arm to try to pull her hand off. 

“_____!!” You hear Seonghwa’s voice in the distance and search him with your eyes. You don’t know where he is, as your consciousness is starting to fade away.

You press your digits into her skin with more vigor when you feel her nails digging into your flesh. 

_ Please, please. Just this time. Just this time— _

She suddenly releases your neck and lets you fall on the ground. 

“Fuck…! Fuck!” She steps away. You can’t see her very well, but she seems to be horrified with something. “It’s you… But why…?”

“Get away from her!” A man shouts. It must be Seonghwa. “____, stay with me!”

Soobin gives you a bottle of water and you drink a bit. 

“What the fuck are you doing here? I told you to stay back!”

“I couldn’t… I couldn’t stay hidden.” You murmur. “I felt terrible. I needed to do something.”

“Gosh…” he runs a hand through his hair, stressed, but doesn’t seem mad at you. “Nonetheless, you should stay somewhere far away from danger. Go to Wonho, he’s gathering anyone who can’t fight. He’s at the Centre's entrance.”

The Centre is where Jooheon gathers everyone that works for him and distributes jobs as well as tasks. Right now, it must be the chosen place to keep everyone safe.

“These people need help!” You grab his arm. “Their houses are burning.”

“We need to get them out of here. How many are there?” He looks at Soobin.

“We’re nine.”

“Do you think you’re able to jump?” he asks you.

“I’m fine.”

The two of you get the people out to somewhere far away from the burning houses. 

“I’m going back. We’re almost kicking them out. Can you go with them?”

“I’ll be fine…” you hate the idea of parting ways with him again. “I’ll be helping anyone in need.”

“That’s my girl!” He smiles, shooting you a finger. “We’ll meet again soon!” 

He runs away before you tell him something more, quickly disappearing around the corner. 

*

You’re with Wohno, helping everyone that needs water, food, or wounds treated. You’re tending a woman’s shoulder. She seems to have been hit as her skin shows swelling, but your mind is somewhere else. 

The woman from earlier doesn’t leave your mind. You seem to recognize that piercing gaze from somewhere, but you can’t wrap your head around it. That and the fact that she had the perfect chance to kill you, but didn’t. What did she see that made her stop? Could it have been Seonghwa? 

You put a relief oil into the woman’s shoulder and sit at the bottom stair, taking a look at everyone in front of you and then far ahead of where you presume the fight is taking place. 

Why did they attack this place if it’s supposed to be off-limits? What did go wrong?

Your hands form fists but you don’t have much strength to be angry. You’re still a little dizzy from the encounter with that woman. 

“_____ are you alright?” Wohno peers at you. “Have water. You’re a bit pale…”

“I appreciate the water, but I’m fine.” You accept the bottle from his hands and drink a bit. “Do you know where Jooheon is?”

“He must be at the front line.” He sits at your side and looks in the same direction as you. 

“You’re close to him. Did you see him acting strange recently?”

He looks at you, brows unified.

“No, he has been the same Jooheon as ever. Why are you asking that?”

“This attack doesn’t make any sense. He could have done something that upset those bastards.”

“Jooheon? You think our leader is the culprit of this attack?” His voice is incredulous and his tone goes up the more emotional he gets. “How can you suspect him when he allowed you to stay with Seonghwa even though you lost against him?”

Your head whips to him, eyes wide. 

“Didn’t it occur to you that he was supposed to trash you out that day? That’s a statement that only someone that doesn’t know him would make.”

“Regardless,” you look away, suddenly feeling like you’ve been hit in the face. “He should make a statement if we get out of this alive.”

“He knows what he has to do. He’s friends with every single person living in this district because it’s the least he can do.” He rises from beside you, clearly upset with your disdain. “Maybe you should consider your opinions more. And where you stand, too. Don’t make him lose his trust in you.” 

He leaves to check if someone needs something, leaving you alone. Maybe you messed this up… Did you fail to see what kind of man he is? Maybe he is a good leader. Not the perfect leader, but the one these people need. 

You look at Wonho, who looks at you briefly and turns away to look at the man he’s talking to. But as soon as he lowers to sit down, you see the woman from before walking in your direction. And she brought company. 

You stand up, entering defense mode. Wonho sees you and looks back too. He also stands up feeling the danger. 

You walk to him.

“She attacked me earlier. She’s not here to talk.” 

“What do we do? We’re two against…” he gazes down at you, eyes wide. “But you…”

“I can’t use my powers…” you look at him dejectedly. “It’s one against those many… We don’t stand any chance.”

“Maybe our comrades are on their way to help us. Let’s get everyone inside. Everyone!” Wonho turns back. “I ask you to calmly go and stay inside. Help is on our way. Take your things as well as the water and food remaining.”

Everyone starts to grab their things in a hurry when they understand the enemy is coming. Your heart beats at a higher speed with their approach. You hope help is on the way as he said because you can’t fight against them nor keep them away from going inside. 

“Are you going to be okay?” Wonho asks.

“I’ll help much as I can. But…”

“Hey. What I said earlier about Jooheon trusting you? I trust you too.” He smiles at you and you look at him. “Even though you can’t use your powers I’m sure you won’t leave my side no matter how bad things go.” He raises a fist in your direction. “We’ll make a good pair.” 

Why are they trusting you so much? You’re not that strong. You can’t even use powers. Why are they so nice to you?

You fist bump with him and give an uneasy smile, averting your gaze to the approaching enemy. 

She stops a few meters away from you and Wonho. 

“Step aside.” She commands, eyes piercing your own. 

“We’re not moving.”

“I wasn’t asking. It was an order.”

“You’re not the one in charge here. You can go back from where you came.”

She snorts. “Listen to this bitch trying to defy me… Do you want to feel my hand wrapped around your neck again?”

“I’m not scared of you.” You retort, a smirk playing in your lips. “In fact… the one who seemed scared earlier… was you, not me.”

“That’s pathetic. I’ve faced far worse than you. Come to think of it… what kind of power do you think you have to leave my knees shaking? I didn’t see anything… but I did feel you had something…”

“My powers are special, you know? They only manifest against worthy opponents, which… you don’t seem to be. I apologize in their stead.”

“Not what reached my ears a few minutes ago… but I’ll let you know how funny you are. Very creative with your comebacks.” She claps, nodding a few times. “But… I’m tired of this chit chat. I need some action. You took it away a few moments ago, and thus I came here to finish my job. So… step fucking aside, will you?”

“Asking so kindly? Please…” hand on chest, you bow slightly to her. But then you look at her, fire in your irises. “As if I would ever allow that.”

“Fine, then. We'll do it the nasty way. My favorite kind of way.” She points to you. “Attack!” She shouts her voice echoing through the street.

You and Wonho start to step back to the entrance of the Centre when they start to march in your direction. None of you has a plan. 

“What do we do now?” Wonho asks, “They’re too many… we can’t-“

“We’ll fight them. We can delay them if we keep them busy.” You’re not sure that’ll happen, they’re too many against only two. Unless… 

_ «Even though you can’t use your powers I’m sure you won’t leave my side no matter how bad things go. We’ll make a good pair.» _

This has to work. Wonho trusts you. Jooheon trusts you. Seonghwa trusts you too. Those people hiding inside also deposited their trust in you. Somewhere, far away, your childhood friends have the same faith in you, even though you chose to turn your back on them. When this is over, maybe you should reunite with them again. 

You close your eyes and take a deep breath. You hear Wonho asking what you are doing, but you don’t answer. Right now, you’re diving as deep as you can in search of your inner force. 

It has to work.

You can hear the usual hissing that is constantly buzzing in your ear. It has always been there, and today, you won’t turn your back on it as you usually do. Today is different. Today is the day you’re the one giving orders. 

_ I’ll use you even if you destroy me. _

Today is the day you throw away your fears. 

When you open your eyes, the woman stops walking right in front of you. Her eyes are wide, her cynical smile gone. Her face is tinged in surprise, and, you dare to say, fear. Her eyes reflect the glowing of your eyes.

Without uttering a word, you extend your arms in front of her, palms facing out, and you open them at the same time a golden wall forms from the ground up. No one can enter or attack you. 

You feel different. Nothing can stop you now. You can feel the energy of your powers running through your entire body.

“You did it!” Wonho comes to you, a big smile on his face. “____ you did it! You can use your powers!”

“Yeah…” you smile in relief and look up at the wall. “I don’t know for how long I’ll be able to hold it up, but it’s enough to give us time.”

“It’s perfect! They’ll come to help us in no time when they see your wall.” You nod and look at the woman who is still dumbfounded on the other side. You lock gazes with her. “I’ll go inside to check on everyone. Will you be fine on your own?”

“Sure, go ahead. Don’t worry about me.”

“Call me if you need me.” He jogs inside. 

You take a few steps toward the barrier, your eyes never leaving hers.

“You’ll need more than this barrier to stop me, you bitch!” She shouts and hits the wall with a fist, her hand ricocheting back. “Move!”

“I told you already. I’m not gonna move. I will protect these people.”

She roars and starts hitting the barrier again, the rage consuming her and giving her strength to keep hitting. 

“That’s useless. This wall will only dispel when I want.” she seems to not listen to you and just keeps hitting. Her conviction seems to inspire her companions to do the same. It makes the wall tremble a bit and you reinforce it keeping your arms extended in front of you.

The more energy you use, the more they start to hit the barrier, trying to break it. They’ve gathered around it and started hitting with as much strength as they have. This is bad. They’re too many against one. If no one comes to your aid, you’ll fail to protect these people. 

When you hear a crack above your head, you look up startled. It has begun breaking. It’s too soon, the barrier isn’t up for ten minutes yet and it’s already weakening. You try to fix it sending more energy to the crack, but even though you managed to hold it in for a few seconds, the crack just keeps coming down in your direction.

“Don’t stop now! We’re close to breaking it!” the woman shouts and they start hitting with more force. 

You can’t hold it anymore. You don’t have the strength. 

Your arms fall to your sides and your knees hit the ground. 

You have failed to save those people. In a matter of minutes - yes, minutes - that woman and those bastards are going to kill every single defenseless person waiting inside. Even though they were waiting for another glimmer of hope, you’ve failed to bring it to them. 

You gaze at the raging woman in front of you. Her eyes have the distinct red glint that every Red has. They all are hungry for violence, death, and dominance. They only see red. That’s why everyone else started calling them Reds. It used to be a color that you liked… now, not so much. 

You hear a rumbling above your head and the ground shakes. You look up with blurry eyes, but you can see the morning arising as well as your barrier fading into dust. 

But the next thing you see is a man jumping down and trapping you on his body. You’re momentarily confused but the smell emanating from his clothes quickly brings back memories of home, smiles, laugher, and stolen kisses. It makes your heart squeeze with nostalgia.

He grabs you just before your barrier is gone, but when you come to your senses, you’re flying in the air. 

You look up at his face with a gasp, trying to make sure it is who you think it is. His hair has gotten longer and darker. When you search his eyes he meets yours and memories come tumbling down, making your heart tremble. 

“Jeongguk…?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was hard to get done ahahah but it's finally posted!  
Hope you like and if you did, don't forget to leave kudos and comments! <3


End file.
